


Hustlers

by Kaylele, keijisramen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Eventual Smut, F/F, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Bokuto Koutarou, Female Kozume Kenma, Female Kuroo Tetsurou, Genderbending, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/pseuds/keijisramen
Summary: "Fuck.." Kuroo muttered under her breath, as she threw some more money into the stage, "maybe this was a good idea after all," she grinned, nudging Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Hustlers

Akaashi and Kenma walked into the club to bright neon lights and loud music already playing. The club had opened a few hours ago but it was never busy in the early hours. The two walked to the back room behind the bar to get ready for the night ahead of them. They said hello to sugawara who served as their house mom. Kenma set down her bag on the vanity and gave a sigh, "do you think tonights going to be busy?"

"Hm? Well its Friday night. It's always a hit or miss but i think there's some business people in town." Akaashi looked over at kenma, "besides, whatever we make is going to rent anyways. Whether its a dollar or a thousand."

Sugawara gave a cheerful smile, "akaashi you're always so positive! Im so glad you two are working tonight, hopefully the business people will come in and see you two dancing and bring in more guests!"

Kenma whined softly, "gosh i need to get my head in the game. We're here to hustle. Yup need money for rent and a new video game." She nodded then pulled out her outfit.

Akaashi gave a small laugh, "you and your video games i swear. Hm, what outfit are you wearing?"

Oikawa wrapped her arm around akaashis shoulders with a slightly drunk grin, "kenma always looks so good in red!" She hiccuped, "im so excited for these people to come in! I wanna get rich tonight!"

Akaashi looked over at oikawa, "are you drunk already?"

"Eh? No. But i have been here since three when we opened. I just love the free shots, you know me." Oikawa grinned, "off to work now ladies! Have fun tonight!!"

"So, we're driving her home again?" Kenma asked, looking over at akaashi who nodded. "Yeah, looks that way."

Kenma hummed quietly as she got dressed in her red lace bodysuit and red heels. She whined quietly as she looked at akaashi, "can you do my makeup again?"

Akaashi nodded, getting dressed in a lace black two piece set. She fiddled with the bottoms for a moment, looking in the mirror, "does it-"

"Kaashi you have the body of a goddess. You should be in bikinis not teddies." Kenma cut her off, sitting on the stool, "makeup time."

"You know, you need to learn how to do this yourself Babe. I won't be living with you forever." Akaashi hummed, starting kenmas makeup. When she was done she gave a smile and moved away. Kenma turned to look at her winged eyeliner and soft red lips, akaashi always did such a good job."thank you!" Kenma smiled, watching akaashi as the girl started her makeup. Akaashi quickly put on her shoes once she was done with her makeup. They both grabbed their coin purses and phones then headed out to the floor, waving to tanaka who was the bartender that night.

"Two shots please." Akaashi yelled over the music, leaning over the bar some.

"Kuroo, c'mon!" Bokuto whined, flopping down on their hotel bed, "We haven't been out in forever and there's a great club right down the street," 

"Bo, we're here on business," Kuroo rolled her eyes, sitting down next to her, "we have to be up early tomorrow and I'm not staying out until three am getting drunk with you." 

"We don't have to get drunk," Bokuto looked at her with pleading eyes, "We could just hang out and watch the girls dance… and pay for dances… Please? Pretty please?" 

"I don't even have anything to wear," 

"Just wear your suit! It looks great on you." Bokuto smiled. 

"Fine…" Kuroo caved, getting up so that she could get dressed, "but you're buying me a drink," 

"Hey hey! That's The spirit," Bokuto cheered, getting up to get ready. As soon as both girls were dressed they left the hotel and walked down to the club, paying the fee to get inside.

Akaashi was watching oikawa dance on stage, a soft smile on her face at how good she had gotten. Kenma quickly downed her shot then looked over at the door, giving a small nudge to akaashi, "hey two girls walked in."

Akaashi glanced over her shoulder then looked away, "play it cool kitty. Have them come to us if they're interested." She turned to face the bar, taking her second shot.

Tanaka gave a smile at the two welcoming them in, "hey! What'll ya be having to drink tonight ladies?" 

"I'll take a whiskey," Bokuto smiled, turning to Kuroo, "What are you getting?" She asked. 

"I'll just have the same thing," she hummed, looking past Bokuto at the dancers. She couldn't help but watch the short blond one in the red lace. 

"Drooling already," Bokuto teased, earning a glare from Kuroo. 

"S-Shut up. This was your idea anyway."

Tanaka looked between the two as she served them their drinks, "is this your first time here? You're in luck, our three most popular girls are here. The blonde youre eyeing is kitty, next to her is jade then jinx is on the stage right now. Ooof when kitty and jade dance together, you wont want to miss it." Tanaka nodded, a small smirk on her lips. 

Bokuto looked over at the dancers, her eyes widening when she saw Jade, "Fuck.." she mumbled softly, turning red. 

"Drooling?" Kuroo teased back at her. 

"Shut up! She's just pretty is all," Bokuto huffed, crossing her arms. 

"If she's so pretty then go ask her for a dance," Kuroo said, nudging her towards them. 

"I-I can't," Bokuto squeaked. 

"What do you mean you can't? This was all your idea." 

"I can't… she's too pretty I just.. I'm nervous." 

"For fucks sake Bo, just go talk to her," Kuroo rolled her eyes, pushing Bokuto in their direction.

Kenma looked at the two with a smirk, eyeing them up and down then turning back to akaashi, "hmm, isnt it time for us to dance? Or should we talk to them?"

Akaashi gave a small grin to Kenma then looked at bokuto,"hm, I'd say its dance time kitty." She got up sending a wink to bokuto then making her way towards the stage once oikawa was off. Kenma followed behind akaashi, "are we doing this to get more money out of them?"

Akaashi nodded, "hustle baby. Rents due." She walked on stage with kenma, she moved in front of the pole, teasingly bending over to clean it. As akaashi bent over she moved her hips to shake her ass. Kenma teasingly smacked Akaashis ass before moving onto the floor on her knees. Kenma moved up and down with a slow roll of her hips as she looked at kuroo, slowly running her hands down her body. When kenma reached her thighs she pushed her thighs open, twirling her head and running her hands on the floor to arch her back then swaying her ass in the air.

Akaashi climbed up the pole, bending backwards and hanging there for moment. She ran her hands down her body then gripped onto the pole, letting her legs spread open to a V form. She wrapped her legs back around the pole, moving until she was straight up again, making her way down the pole. 

Bokuto's eyes widened as she stared at them, nearly choking on her drink when Kitty smacked Jade's ass. 

"How much do lap dances typically cost here?" Kuroo asked Tanaka, downing her drink.

Tanaka looked over at them with a smirk, "30 minutes door open costs $60, and hour with door closed is $120. Girls in the back require tips because theres house fees so be prepared for that."

Akaashi crawled over to kenma gently pushing the other girl down and straddling her waist as she moved her hips against the girl.

A few men walked over to the stage with cash, as akaashi leaned over to the men they placed the cash in her thong or top. She gave a wink to them as she continued to move her hips, leaning over kenma and shaking her ass.

Kuroo bit her lip as she watched the girls. She paid Tanaka for the drinks, giving her a tip before pulling Bokuto in the direction of the stage, "We aren't paying to just stand around. Let's at least go enjoy the show," she said, giving Bokuto a wink, "I hope you brought money for your pretty dancer up there," she hummed. 

Bokuto turned red, following Kuroo up to the stage. She pulled a stack of tens out of her wallet and offering it to the girls on stage.

"Tens?" Kuroo questioned, looking over a Bokuto. 

"They're easier to carry… plus it's more money for them this way," she shrugged.

Akaashi looked over at the two, her eyebrow raising some then moving off of Kenma. Kenma sat up on her knees, grinding her hips against akaashis as she ran her hand up and down akaashis leg. Akaashi turned her attention back to Kenma, moving her hips against hers as well.

"Kiss kiss!" A regular yelled, throwing some money on the stage. Akaashi smirked, giving a look at bokuto and kuroo before cupping kenmas cheek and kissing her as they moved their hips. 

"Fuck.." Kuroo muttered under her breath, as she threw some more money into the stage, "maybe this was a good idea after all," she grinned, nudging Bokuto. 

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" Bokuto mumbled, not looking away from the two dancers. 

"What do you mean? This is great." Kuroo said, giving her a slightly concerned look. 

"I'm gonna spend way too much money here, aren't I?" She asked, earning a chuckle from Kuroo. 

"Dude, you make too much money as it is," she said, patting Bokuto on the back, "Who cares if you spend a lot of it here."

Akaashi pulled back from kenma, crawling to their regular and starting to dance on her knees as the man placed money all in her outfit. She hummed with a smirk, "are you buying a dance tonight?"

The man grinned, "of course i am jade. I always love it when you and kitty play for me." He purred, "let me buy you girls a drink too."

Akaashi gave a smirk to kenma then nodded, "of course. I'll be back." She hummed, crawling her way over to bokuto with a smirk on her face. She teasingly licked her lips, "you're new here."

Kenma purred as her back faced kuroo, moving to her elbows and knees she shook her ass teasingly.

"We're here for business," Kuroo smirked, wrapping her arm around Bokuto's shoulder, "Bo here's a little shy but is there any way we could get a dance from you two beauties tonight?" She asked, winking at Akaashi.

Akaashi grinned, "together or separate? If you want a dance better pay tanaka before my regular does." She winked at bokuto, "you'll be fun then. Are you thinking about an hour or thirty minutes?"

Kenma squeaked when her regular smacked her ass, sitting up quickly,"oi! Thats $50!" She snapped, grinning when he handed her the money. 

"Together works," Kuroo grinned, "and we'll do an hour. Bo why don't you stay here while I go pay Tanaka," she hummed, giving Bokuto a nudge before making her way back to the bar.

Tanaka grinned at kuroo, "enjoying the show? What can i get ya?" She hummed leaning against the counter.

"A dance with Kitty and Jade," Kuroo said, pulling out the money from her wallet and sliding it over to Tanaka.

Tanaka grinned, nodding, "good choice. $240 it is." She hummed, taking the card and swiping it. "Alright, have fun you're all set to go." She handed the card back.

Kenma got off the stage, picking up the money then shoving it in her coin purse. One of the men whined, "babies dont go you're the best part!"

Kenma rolled her eyes playfully, "dont worry, we'll be back for you." She purred, walking over to kuroo. Kenma ran her hand on kuroos arm teasingly.

Akaashi smirked at bokuto, picking up the leftover money then pulling it out of her outfit to put in her coin bag. She pulled bokuto close, "it'll be so fun to tease you. You'll be so hooked." She purred, getting off the stage.

Bokuto's face turned red as she nodded at Akaashi. Kuroo gave Kenma a grin, looking her up and down, "So where's this room, kitty?" She purred softly.

Kenma grinned, looking at akaashi who nodded to her, "follow me then" she hummed leading them into a private room with a love seat and sliding door. Akaashi grinned once they were inside, gently pushing bokuto to sit down. She hummed sitting on the girls lap and moving her hips slowly.

Bokuto bit her lip, looking up at Akaashi, "Fuck, you're beautiful," she squeaked softly, trying to calm her nerves and not be so awkward.

Akaashi smirked softly, looking at bokuto then at kuroo, "do you have anything specific you want us to do? We dont sleep with clients but we'll play with each other. Or we can dance on you, whatever."

Kenma looked between them as well, a small smirk crossing her face, "mm jade they really seemed to like it when we played together." 

"I'd like to see that," Kuroo smirked, "what about you Bo?" She asked, earning a nod from Bokuto. "How far does playtime normally go, hm?"

Kenma looked at them, "eager much? Playtime goes as far as you want us to." She purred, fiddling with kuroos suit jacket, "tip us good and we'll put on a show you wont forget."

Akaashi nodded, moving her hips slowly, "i do think its more fun when you tell us what to do though." She teased.

"It was really hot when you guys kissed each other," Bokuto hummed, slipping a 20 into the top of Akaashi's outfit, "maybe if you guys made out…"

Akaashi smirked, getting off of bokuto and pulling kenma close. She hummed softly as she kissed kenma, running her hand up and down the girls body, smacking and gripping her ass. Kenma whined quietly, kissing back as she gripped akaashis waist. They worked their hips against each others as they kissed.

Kuroo bit her lip as she watched the two girls. She pulled out some more money, rolling it up and tossing it to Kenma, "Use your hands Kitty. I'm sure Jade would enjoy it." she winked.

Kenma gave a side eye to kuroo, purring softly as she ran her hands down akaashis thigh, running it back up to squeeze her ass. Akaashi continued running her hands up and down kenma, tangling her fingers in the girls hair and giving a small tug.

"Play wrestle," Bokuto smirked, throwing a stack of 20s at them. 

"Always so aggressive, Bo" Kuroo rolled her eyes playfully. 

"Like you're not?" Bokuto teased, giving her a wink.

Akaashi gave a smirk, playfully pushing kenma onto the floor. She laced her hands in kenmas, pushing them above her head as she moved her hips slowly. Kenma squirmed, moving her hips up against akaashis.

Bokuto bit her lip trying to hold back a whine as she watched the two. Kuroo crossed her legs, watching Kitty squirm for a while before giving more money to girls, "How good is your dirty talk?" She smirked.

Akaashi looked over at the pair, "hmm which one or both of us? Do you like to be called daddy or master?" She asked. Kenmas face turned bright red as she untangled herself from akaashi, crawling to kuroo. She gave a small purr as she sat on kuroos lap, "awh, are we making you horny? How unfortunate you cant fuck the merchandise." She grinned. 

Kuroo blushed softly, looking Kenma up and down, "mm, it is pretty unfortunate… but at least I have a good memory," she winked.

Kenma grinned softly, "memory's fade, you'll just have to visit more, so we make sure it really sticks." She hummed.

Akaashi gave a smile as she sat back down on bokutos lap, facing the wall as she started moving her hips. She hummed as she leaned back, arching her back as she ran her hand down her chest.

"I doubt we'll forget," Bokuto smirked, "But we'll make sure to visit again to see you two," she gave Akaashi a smile.

Akaashi gave a smile, "mhm, told you that you'd be hooked." She hummed softly, standing up when she heard a knock on the door, "ladies times up!" Tanaka yelled.

Kenma hummed softly, standing up, "well thanks for buying a dance." Akaashi laughed softly, looking at kenma, "you're so bad at that."

"Shut up i know-" kenma huffed softly, looking away.

Bokuto gave a small pout when Tanaka knocked on the door. She stood up, handing each of the girls a stack of bills and giving them a wink, "buy yourselves something nice. We'll be back to see you again," she smiled, grabbing Kuroo's hand and making their way back out into the main room.

Kenma and akaashis eyes widened some as they looked at the money then at the two leaving. "What the fuck.." Kenma whispered, shaking her head some, "is it… rent?"

Akaashi gave a nod, "it looks like that and some." She gave a small smile, putting the money in her bag then taking out the money from her top. Kenma picked up the money from the ground then they headed out. Tanaka waved the girls over, "jade your regular would like to buy you a drink." Akaashi nodded, sitting at the bar. 

Bokuto smiled happily as she dragged Kuroo back to the bar and ordered another whiskey from Tanaka. "Is the next business meeting gonna be here too?" She asked Kuroo, "maybe we could come back then" 

Kuroo shrugged, "I doubt it… but your next game should be a town over. We could visit then.. not before the game though," Kuroo warned, giving Bokuto a glare.

Tanaka squinted at bokuto, "son of a bitch! Are you? Do my eyes deceive me? I swear if you're that volleyball player drinks on the house."

Kenma went to sit on the lounge chairs, fiddling on her phone as akaashi moved to sit with her regular in a booth section. She gave small smiles and nodding her head, occasionally touching his arm flirtatiously.

"Bokuto Koutarou," Bokuto smiled at Tanaka, "and this Kuroo! She's one of my managers." She hummed turning to Kuroo, "Oh! We should bring Hinata next time!" 

"We are not bringing Hinata to a club like this," Kuroo said. 

"What? Why not? He would love it!" 

"Daichi would kill you!" Kuroo warned. 

"I'm not scared of Daichi," Bokuto huffed, crossing her arms, "...ok maybe I'm a little scared of Daichi…"

Suga walked out to count the money they had made so far, turning to look a the two, "daichi? Daichi sawamura? No- hah cant be." She shook her head, grabbing the money, "I'll be leaving soon but I'll be back before close." She spoke to Tanaka.

Tanaka nodded, "alright be safe. Anyways, yes drinks on the house for both of you." She grinned.

"Thanks," Bokuto grinned back, downing her whiskey, "if you ever need tickets to a game we can hook you up," she winked. 

"Must be a small world if Daichi knows the pretty host, huh?" Kuroo teased lightly, "you think she ever comes here without us knowing?"

"Eh? Daichi and suga were friends in high school and suga had the biggest crush on daichi but never said anything." Tanaka looked at them, "but you didn't hear it from me."

Kenma groaned in annoyance as she made her way to the bar, "shot please." She sat down a few seats away from kuroo, downing her shot when tanaka handed it to her. 

Bokuto gave Kuroo a mischievous grin, earning her a glare, "Don't even think about it. We're not bringing Daichi here either." 

"I'm not saying WE bring her… but maybe if we just suggested this place to her." Bokuto smirked. 

"You're insufferable," Kuroo rolled her eyes playfully, glancing over at the annoyed kitty a few seats down.

Tanaka raised an eyebrow, "suga would literally kill me." She turned to look at kenma, "kitty your regular will-"

"Nah they aren't coming tonight. So im bored, can i have another shot?" Kenma looked at tanaka.

"Are you trying to get trashed? Or at Least as trashed as jinx is?"

"Hah what an idiot. No im not." She hummed, fiddling with her phone, "beside, jade already is going to take care of jinx if suga hasn't already." 

"We could always keep you company instead," Kuroo smirked, looking from Kenma to Tanaka, "We'll buy Kitty a drink,"

Kenma looked over at them with a small smile, "mhm. Sure then." She moved a few seats to sit closer to kuroo and bokuto.

Tanaka nodded, "of course, the usual kitty?"

Kenma nodded, fiddling with her hair some. She gave a smile when she was handed the drink. "Well, thanks." 

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Bokuto asked, giving the girl a smile.

Kenma looked over at bokuto,"video games. I play video games when im off. " she hummed, taking a sip.

Akaashi grumbled, walking over to kenma, taking a seat by her, "stupid slut stole my dance." She huffed in annoyance, looking at tanaka, "shot time?"

Tanaka raised an eyebrow, "aren't you driving theres a few hours left of your shift jade."

Akaashi huffed again, looking over as a man wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I'll buy the lady a drink."

Akaashi smirked at kenma then turned to the man, "mm and whats your name?" She purred softly, talking with the man for a while, "are you interested in a dance tonight?"

"Ah, no not tonight jade." He looked at her, "why the long face dear?"

"I just have rent due and haven't made enough.." She sighed, pouting. The mans eyes widened, "well, how much do you need dear?"

Kenma grinned looking at the pair, "she needs a thousand, if anything shes made fifty dollars."

The man nodded, walking to the club atm. Akaashi turned back to kenma with a small smile, "well that's rent for two months." 

Bokuto grinned at the two girls, "Your rent must be pretty expensive, huh? You know you girls can't work all night long and not have any fun. Why don't you take a load off and come to a game with us?" She winked, "It'll be in a few weeks."

Kenma looked over at bokuto, "yeah i guess its expensive. Ak- jade is good at hustling. And why should we come to a game with you? We dont get involved with clients."

Akaashi grinned when she was handed the money, "wow thank you so much sir!"

The man nodded with a smile, "all i ask is a kiss on the cheek jade."

"Just a kiss on the cheek? Wow you're my new favorite!" She purred, kissing his cheek. The man nodded with a smile, "well, you're my new favorite too. I'll come back to see you soon jade." He waved and left.

Akaashi hummed putting the money in her bag, looking at kuroo and bokuto, "we don't even know your names."

"Bokuto Koutarou." Bokuto said, pointing to Kuroo, "and this is Kuroo Tetsurou. If you come, you don't have to talk to us. You could just watch us play," she grinned. 

"Yeah, you could just enjoy the show," Kuroo hummed, "It's harder to fill all the seats in this area anyways. You'd be doing us a favor. I'm sure Tanaka would come with you guys too." 

"We understand if you'd rather not though," Bokuto added, "You guys are probably busy outside of work too and you don't know us very well."

Kenma and Akaashi shared a small shrug, "sure i guess, if tanaka goes too."

"Eh? I mean I'd love too. Im sure mad dog can bartender one extra night." Tanaka grinned.

Akaashi nodded, "there. Now you have your answer then." 

Kuroo pulled three tickets out of her jacket pocket, passing them to the girls, "We'll see you there then. We should probably get going though before it gets too late." 

"Aw, c'mon, we can stay longer, can't we?" Bokuto pouted softly. 

"Your meeting is at 7:00 am and I'm not about to carry you back to the hotel." 

"Fine," Bokuto grumbled, "We'll see you guys next time!" She chimed, waving at the girls as they left, "or at the game if you decide to show up."

They gave a wave then looked at each other, "what the fuck is happening tonight?"

"Did we just- did we agree to see them again?" Kenma asked

"I think we did… tanaka don't let us-"

"Oi im not getting involved. I already spilled sugas secrets." Tanaka raised her hands up in defense.

Bokuto hummed happily as they walked back to the hotel together. She looked up at the sky, giving a small sigh, "do you think they'll show up?" 

"Probably not," Kuroo shrugged, shoving her hands in her pockets, "but it doesn't matter. They'll probably just give the tickets to someone else and the seats will still be filled." 

Bokuto frowned, looking over at Kuroo, "I want them to come though…" 

"I know… but they barely know us dude. Tanaka was the only one who recognized you and she seems like she's not much for watching sports anyways." 

"I guess…" Bokuto pouted as they made their way inside the hotel and back up to their room, "we're still visiting next time though, right?" 

"Yes, we'll still visit next time," Kuroo hummed, kicking off her shoes and changing into her pajamas.

The girls stayed until the end of their shift, going into the back room to get changed. Kenma whined quietly, "im hungry and they were kinda cute… should we go?"

Akaashi looked over at her, "you worked hard tonight. I mean yeah i guess we could go since we have the tickets. Besides, we can work a few more days and save up so we can take the day off."

Kenma nodded, "can we get chicken nuggets though?" She started taking off her makeup as akaashi nodded, "of course kenma. Lets just get changed and head out. I dont see oikawa so i think suga took care of her."

"Yeeeesss even better! No whiny drunk in the back seat." Kenma grinned, changing and throwing away her makeup wipes. Akaashi got changed into her other clothes, putting the tickets and money in her bag, "ready?"

"Mhm. Guess we better research who those people are." Kenma grabbed her bag, following akaashi out.

"How quickly do you think they can dry clean a suit?" Kuroo asked, flopping down on the bed next to Bokuto, "I think I spilled whisky on mine when we were out." 

Bokuto shrugged, tossing her volleyball up in the air and catching it again, "don't you always bring an extra one?" 

"Yeah, but it doesn't look as good on me." Kuroo huffed. "The other one makes my ass look nice."

"Oh please, everything looks good on you.. and besides, it's not like the advertisement people are staring at your ass the whole time," 

"Yeah, but you are" Kuroo teased. 

Bokuto turned red, her head turning to look at Kuroo. The volleyball landed on her face, "I-I am not!" 

"Mhm, sure you're not," Kuroo winked at her before getting up again so that she could go finish getting ready for bed.

Once kenma and akaashi got home they let out an annoyed groan, "alright I'll start budgeting for rent and utilities-"

"Kaashi jesus its 3 am go to bed. We can do that in the morning" kenma rubbed her eyes.

"Eh? But i need to-"

"No, no you dont. We can figure it out in the morning and research those two while we're at it." Kenma pushed akaashi towards her bedroom.

Akaashi and kenma nervously got ready for bokutos game. They panicked over what to wear for a while until they decided akaashi would wear a pair of jeans and a sweater and kenma would wear ripped black jeans and an oversized hoodie. Kenma grumbled quietly as she looked at akaashi, "you look a lot nicer than i do."

"Eh? But you look good too. Besides we aren't there to impress them, just going to watch the game." Akaashi spoke softly.

Tanaka knocked on their door, dressed in a team shirt and a pair of jeans. She grinned eagerly as akaashi opened the door, "you look good but here, wear this instead."

"This says bokuto and her number?" Akaashi asked confused, her eyes widening some, "oh.."

Bokuto bounced on the heels of her feet, anxiously waiting for the game to start. "What tickets did you give them?" She asked Kuroo, as she looked around at all the seats. 

"Front row.. but I told you they're not gonna show up.. were just gonna have to see them later tonight." 

Bokuto pouted, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched the stadium fill up, "Don't tell me that!" She whined, "you're just gonna throw me off my game." 

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up," Kuroo shrugged, "Stop focusing on them and go do your warmups with Hinata. I'm gonna go see how the concession people are doing." 

"Fine…" Bokuto sulked, walking towards Hinata so that they could warm up together. Her eyes constantly wandered back to the stands though, trying to find at least one of the girls.

Akaashi looked at tanaka nervously before going to change her shirt. She huffed softly as she walked back out looking at tanaka, "happy?"

"Yes very much. Lets get going." Tanaka grinned, leading the two out. Akaashi nervously fiddled with the tickets as they stood in line. Kenma gave her a small, "you look good, stop stressing."

"Eh? Well… thanks i guess." Akaashi hummed, handing them the tickets then walking in. Tanaka grinned wide, "hell yeah i always wanted to go to a volleyball game!"

Kenma looked over at tanaka, "eh? Why haven't you?"

"I've been working hun. We both have" tanaka hummed, finding the seats and going to sit down. Akaashi sat next to tanaka, watching the practice, squeaking quietly when tanaka yelled, "HEY HEY HEY BOKUTO!"

Bokuto turned her head as soon as she heard someone calling her. In the front row she could see Tanaka smiling at her. Sitting next to her was Kitty and Jade. "HEY HEY HEY!" Bokuto yelled back, running over to the stands, "You guys made it! For a second I thought you weren't coming,"

Akaashi looked nervously at bokuto, "sorry um… tanaka got me a shirt and told me to change.." She turned red as kenma smirked, "its got your last name and number on it." 

Bokuto blushed, looking at Akaashi, "i-it looks really good on you.. I'll make sure to win for you," She gave Akaashi a wink. 

"Oi! Bokuto C'mon!" Atsumu yelled from across the stadium. 

"I gotta go but you guys enjoy the game," she smiled, giving them a wave before running back to her team.

Akaashis face turned red as she nodded, "w-what just happened…"

"Gosh, you flirt with her and don't realize?" Tanaka laughed softly, watching the game as it started.

Kuroo came back from the concession stands and sat on the sidelines so that she could watch Bokuto. She was slightly surprised at how energetic and eager she was, especially since she had been moping not even ten minutes earlier. She watched as Bokuto slammed the ball down onto the opponent's side, earning them the first point.

Akaashi watched a soft smile on her face, she gave a small enthusiastic cheer. Kenma gave a smirk at akaashi, "uh huh, not getting involved with clients huh?"

"Shut up…." Akaashi turned red, watching bokuto with a small grin. Tanaka cheered loud every time bokuto scored or her team did.

The other team called for a small time out, giving Bokuto a chance to drink some water. She sat down next to Kuroo, giving her a nudge, "I told you they'd be here," She hummed, sticking her tongue out at the other girl. 

"Wait, they actually showed up?" Kuroo asked, earning a nod from Bokuto. 

"You should go say hi. Your Kitty seemed disappointed when I showed up without you." Bokuto teased. 

"S-Shut up.. I'll go say hi later," Kuroo grumbled, "I have more sponsors to talk to," 

"Uh huh, sure" Bokuto taunted, getting back to the game once the whistle was blown.

Akaashi watched the game, a soft smile spreading across her face when bokuto scored again. Kenma stayed focused on kuroo, her eyes slightly moving to watch the red headed player occasionally. 

Kuroo bit her lip, finally mustering up the courage to go talk to Kenma. She walked across the stadium to where they were sitting, "Enjoying the show Kitty? I'm glad you guys could make it." She said, giving them a smile.

Kenma looked up at kuroo with a small smirk, "mhm, we sure are. Thanks again for the tickets. Tanaka really wanted to catch a live action game."

"Oi! Dont drag me!" Tanaka looked at kenma, "yo thanks again."

Akaashi looked over at tanaka with a smirk, "she's just being honest. Why? You embarrassed?" She teased, turning slightly to face tanaka then turning back to kuroo, "bokuto-san said she'd win for me. I'm holding her too it."

"She'd never break a promise like that," Kuroo smirked, "if anything I'd say you're her lucky charm for this game. You're even wearing her number."

Akaashi turned red, nodding slowly, "tanaka got it for me… but i suppose if im her lucky charm i should make time to go to more games."

Kenma watched the red head, looking up at kuroo, "who's the red head?" She asked softly.

"That's Hinata.. I wouldn't get too attached though. Her girlfriend is pretty mean. The pissed off one in the mask is Sasuka and the cocky looking blond is Atsumu. They're secretly dating each other but you didn't hear that from me," Kuroo said, giving Tanaka a wink.

Kenma nodded, "she's pretty, that's all." She hummed, looking at kuroo. Tanaka looked at kuroo, "they give that vibe lowkey."

Akaashi ignored the conversation, watching bokuto with a smile on her face. When bokuto scored her eyes lit up.

Kuroo looked over at Akaashi, a small smile spreading across her face, "looks like Jade might be hooked," she teased lightly, "any time you girls wanna come to another game just say so and we can hook you up with tickets."

"Please." Akaashi spoke without thinking, her eyes widened as she looked at kuroo, "don't say anything."

Kenma smirked, "ah how cute, sure we'd love to. Don't mind jade here." She grinned. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell Bo about your little crush," She smirked, "What about you kitty? Are you gonna be coming to any more games?" She asked, turning to Kenma.

Kenma grinned softly, looking up at kuroo, "mm would you like that? I suppose so, but that means I'd be seeing more of you." 

"Aw what's wrong Kitty? Do you not want to see me anymore?" She taunted.

Kenma smirked some, "hm, depends. Right now you seem alright."

Akaashi looked at them, "hi, she's single, take her out for chicken nuggets after the game." 

"Chicken nuggets it is," Kuroo smirked, "maybe we'll swing by the video game store too if you're up for it," she offered.

Kenma turned red, looking at kuroo, "s-sure…. I guess." She mumbled, turning her head away.

Akaashi grinned at them, "don't keep her out too late. And yes take her to a game shop but be prepared to never leave." 

Kuroo chuckled lightly, "Don't worry, the shop has to close eventually. I'll bring her back at a reasonable time though."

Akaashi nodded, "good."

Kenma looked away, turning redder, "so you're gonna single me out. Huh? What about you, you're single."

Akaashi raised her eyebrow, looking at kenma, "im not looking."

"Well if you ever are, I think I know someone who might be interested," she said, giving Akaashi a wink, "I should probably get back to the venders though. I'll see you after the game, Kitty" she smiled at Kenma, giving them a wave before walking back to the concession stands.

Kenma groaned, turning to akaashi, "you're not looking? That's bullshit and you know it."

Akaashi turned red, "shut up. Now's just… not a good time." She mumbled, watching the game. Kenma started to fiddle with the sleeves of her hoodie as the game started to wrap up. "Im so mad at you for making me go out."

"Eh? You deserve it kenma." Akaashi looked over at her.

Tanaka sighed softly, "you both do." 

MSBY ended up winning the match. As soon as it was over Bokuto ran back up to Akaashi, "Thanks for being my good luck charm tonight," she grinned happily, "Kuroo and I were planning on visiting the club later on if you guys are working."

Akaashi turned red, nodding slowly, "of course… bokuto-san, thank you for inviting us. Actually i think kitty and kuroo have a date."

Kenma turned red, looking away, "s-shut up… it's not a date." 

Bokuto smiled at Kenma, "Aww, you'll like Kuroo. She's a huge nerd and she's really easy to tease. I thought you guys didn't like getting involved with clients though," she said, turning back to Akaashi.

Kenma looked away, "akaashi- fuck jade- jade uh… set it up."

Akaashis eyes widened, smacking kenmas arm lightly, "jesus i didn't fuck up and say your name when kuroo-san was here."

"Im sorry! I didn't mean too but fuck you deserve to be happy too." Kenma snapped.

"Akaashi's a really pretty name," Bokuto said softly, "um.. B-But I won't tell anyone. I can keep calling you Jade if you want.."

Akaashi looked at bokuto with a small smile, "akaashi is fine, especially if we're out of the club."

Kenma grinned softly, "uh huh. Bokuto do you mind taking her out so shes not lonely?"

"Shut up i wont be lonely…."

"Uh huh. Another documentary and wine night?"

Akaashi looked away, "shut up.."

"I'd love to take you out if you don't mind," Bokuto said, giving her a small smile, "it'll be fun, we can go to dinner or the movies or the bookstore or wherever you want."

Akaashi turned to look at bokuto, "uh-"

Tanaka nodded, "yes bookstore and dinner jesus you two need to learn when good people are out there."

Kenma and Akaashi gave a panicked look to tanaka, "s-shut up!" 

"Bookstore and dinner it is," Bokuto smiled, "What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"I- i dont know-" akaashi looked at bokuto, kenma rolled her eyes, "how long will it take you to get ready?"

"Not too long," Bokuto shrugged, "I'd have to shower though.. what about around 7?"

"Uh sure… is it fancy or.." Akaashi looked at bokuto.

"Dont worry, I'll dress her." Tanaka sighed softly.

"Perfect, I'll see you then beautiful" she smiled sweetly, waving at the girls before skipping off towards the locker room to change out of her uniform.

Akaashi turned red looking at tanaka, "what the hell! It was only supposed to be kenma going out!"

Kenma grinned, "you'll do great." She hummed, getting up and following the other two outside.

As soon as Bokuto was finished changing she went off to go find Kuroo, "Guess who got a date tonight?" She grinned happily. 

"Tanaka?" Kuroo guessed, giving her a playful smirk. 

"Wha- I mean I don't think so… but the answer was me, rooster." She said, crossing her arms, "and you didn't even tell me about your date with Kitty tonight." 

Kuroo blushed, grabbing her stuff so that they could head back to the hotel, "I uh.. you were busy.." she lied. 

"Sure.. you're just nervous, aren't you?" 

"Shut up.. I'm not nervous. It's gonna be fine." 

"It's ok, I already told her how much of a nerd you are," Bokuto teased. 

"Dude!" Kuroo whined, "fine, then maybe I'll tell Jade about how you cried watching that penguin documentary." 

"Don't you dare!"

Kenma fiddled nervously with her hoodie, looking at them, "i don't know if im meeting her here or…."

Akaashi tilted her head, "want us to wait for you?"

"No.. I should be fine." She hummed, sitting on a bench, "promise. I'll call if i need anything or if anything happens."

Akaashi sighed softly, "alright. Have fun." She hummed, walking off with tanaka.

"Bro, take my stuff back to the hotel. I'm gonna go meet up with Kitty," Kuroo hummed, handing her notebooks to Bokuto, "And go have fun with Jade."

Bokuto nodded, taking her stuff and giving Kuroo a wink, "don't stay out too late." 

"I won't," Kuroo grinned, leaving to go find Kitty while Bokuto went back to the hotel.

Kenma fiddled with her phone, waiting patiently. She hummed as she looked around, standing up when she saw kuroo.

"Sorry it took so long Kitty," Kuroo apologized, giving her a small smile, "I had to talk to a few people before they left. I hope you weren't waiting too long for me."

Kenma shook her head, "you're fine.. No worries i just finished a game." She hummed softly, "you uh.. Look nice?"

"Thank you," Kuroo blushed softly, "You look nice too. Should we get going then?" She smiled.

Kenma nodded, "uh yeah… sure." She shoved her hands in her hoodie pocket, following kuroo.

"So what did you think of the game," Kuroo asked as they started walking to the diner down the street.

Kenma looked up at her, "it was okay, got boring after the 100th level." She hummed softly, "for the record.. I'm not the best at this dating thing. Or like going on dates i guess." 

"I'm not the best at it either," Kuroo admitted sheepishly, "but we can just hang out and have fun.. I mean, it doesn't have to be stressful or anything.."

Kenma looked at the ground, "i just- yeah.." She spoke softly, fiddling with her sleeves.

Kuroo held the door open for Kenma once they got to the diner. The lady at the front showed them both to their table, setting their menus down in front of them, "this place is supposed to have great chicken nuggets," Kuroo hummed.

Kenma gave a small smile, "you don't have to be nice to me kuro. But i do appreciate it." She spoke softly.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you though?" Kuroo asked, setting down her menu, "you deserve to be treated with kindness."

Kenma shrugged, "just.. You don't have too." She looked at the menu.

"Well I want to," Kuroo gave her a small smile before going back to her menu and deciding on what to order.

Kenma turned red, looking at the menu, deciding on chicken nuggets and a coke to drink. 

The waiter came back for a moment to take their orders. As soon as she was gone Kuroo looked over at Kenma, "so any new games you're interested in?"

"Uh monster hunter four came out recently, theres a final fantasy remake, hmm.. A new Pokémon game too." Kenma turned red, shaking her head, "sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I asked you about them" Kuroo hummed softly, "What's monster hunter about? Is it any good?"

"Monster hunter is one of my favorites, i have every copy. Anyways uh its where you can slay or capture dragons and collect money for new armor and stuff like that…. Kinda like a roleplaying fantasy game i guess." Kenmas eyes lit up as she spoke.

Kuroo smiled as she listened to her talk about the game, enjoying the way her eyes sparkled with excitement, "it sounds like a lot of fun. Maybe you could teach me to play sometime?"

Kenma bit her lip, "yeah… sure, that would be fun." She smiled some, taking a sip of her soda. "Um.. What about you? Do you have anything you like to do for fun?"

"Umm… well besides sports I kind of like reading science books.. I know that probably makes me sound like a huge nerd though," she mumbled, turning red.

Kenma hummed softly, "geek out then, im curious." She gave a smile.

"Well, I really like chemistry.. and biology. Right now I'm reading about CRISPR. It's this technique where they basically take out parts of your dna and replace them with new parts to help cure diseases and stuff.. but technically they can use it to change whatever they want about a person." She explained.

Kenma nodded slowly, watching kuroo and giving a soft smile, "I'm going to be honest i dont fully understand but you look cute explaining it so um…. Tell me more?" 

Kuroo turned red, "I-I um.. w-well there's a lot of like.. moral issues behind it. They're worried that it's gonna be too expensive and that only really rich people will get to use it and that it's gonna create an even larger gap between economic classes… but um.. I mean, that probably won't happen."

Kenma nodded slowly, listening with a smile. "Eat the rich right?" She teased.

"I wish," Kuroo smirked, "Bokuto refuses to be rich.. she spends most of her money on charities or having fun,"

"Spending money on charities is sweet though. Besides, akaashi has no problem eating the rich. Ah wait jade-" kenma fumbled nervously.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, giving her a smirk, "Akaashi's a nice name.. but for the record we already knew you guys had fake names,"

"Mhm. Of course we do, my name isn't actually kitty." Kenma grinned, taking a sip of her drink.

"What's your real name then, if you don't mind me asking," Kuroo hummed, giving her a small smile.

"Kenma." She spoke, looking at kuroo. She bit her lip nervously, "yeah anyways…"

"I like it.. it's pretty," Kuroo hummed softly, "Just like you.. so what do you like to do besides video games?"

"Uh video games is all i do besides dancing." Kenma hummed softly, a small smile on her lips, "i mean tetsuro is pretty too, like you."

Kuroo blushed, looking over at Kenma, "I'd be careful if I were you. You might accidentally make me catch feelings or something."

Kenma looked at kuroo, "is there something wrong with that?" She asked softly. 

"I- no.. there's nothing wrong with that, it's just… Kenma you're beautiful and sweet and you have guys and girls fawning over you all the time.. I just don't think I can really stand a chance against the competition.." She shrugged, looking down at her drink.

Kenma stared at her for a moment, "uh.. What? I mean yeah i have regular customers but that doesn't mean anything.. I sell a fantasy. I wouldn't with you, idiot. But that's fine, no worries." She shrugged softly.

"I didn't mean it like that I just-" Kuroo sighed softly, "I just don't know why you would want me in particular out of anyone. I'm just a nerd who reads science textbooks for fun. There's probably way more interesting people out there.. like ones who know what monster hunter is."

Kenma stared blankly at kuroo for a moment, "what… i- kuro what?" She blinked a few times, "uh, you realize this is my first date right? If we're calling it that. No one has taken interest in me slightly romantically except for you. What the hells wrong with reading science books? Nothing. I may not understand all the time but I'll listen. I'd rather not have someone who is interested in gaming because it is too similar." Kenma sighed softly, "have you seen yourself? Don't fucking talk negative about yourself again." 

Kuroo blushed softly, her eyes widening, "I- o-ok.." she said softly, "....this is kind of my first date too.. unless you count my middle school dance but that was awful.."

Kenma grinned softly, "oh tell me about it." She purred softly, taking a drink.

"My mom convinced me to go with a boy for one thing," Kuroo said, making a face, "I mean, he wasn't the worst but he knew I didn't really like to dance so he spent the whole time dancing with his friends so uh.. I left and went to go read books behind the gym instead."

Kenma gave a small smile, "i totally wouldn't have danced but i would've gone to read books with you." She hummed, thanking the waitress when she came back with the food.

Kuroo smiled at her, taking a bite of her food, "if you were there it would've totally made up for my mom scolding me."

Kenma gave a small smile, taking a bite of her food. She hummed softly, "well, i still…. Mean what I said early. You should appreciate yourself more."

"I… I'll work on it," Kuroo nodded, looking over at Kenma, "..thank you," she hummed softly.

Kenma nodded, taking a bit of her food. Akaashi groaned quietly as she waited for bokuto, Tanaka had chosen a baby blue dress that went to her mid thigh. She slipped on a cardigan and patiently waited.

Bokuto hummed softly to herself as she looked through her suitcase, trying to pick out an outfit for her date. She settled on a nice flowy dress shirt that was somewhat low cut and a pair of black slacks. She threw on a nice jacket before leaving the hotel and making her way to Akaashi's. As soon as she got there, she knocked on the door, nervously waiting for her to answer.

Akaashi opened the door, her face turning red as she saw bokuto. "I- you look nice bokuto-san." She smiled, fiddling with her dress some.

"You look beautiful," Bokuto smiled, blushing softly, "Are you ready to go?"

Akaashi blushed, nodding, "yeah. Lets go." She hummed. She grabbed her phone, clutch and keys, closing and locking the door. Biting her lip she followed bokuto.

When kenma and kuroo finished their food and paid they headed out towards a game shop. Kenma bit her lip, looking over at kuroo, "ya know for a first date…. This isn't so bad." She mumbled, looking away. 

Kuroo smiled, intertwining her fingers with Kenma's as they walked, "You're right… it's actually pretty fun," As soon as they got the game shop, Kuroo held the door open for her as they walked inside.

Kenmas eyes lit up as she walked into the store, the cashier giving a warm smile, "kenma welcome back! What games are you looking at today? Or just browsing?"

Kenma smiled, "just browsing, thanks though." She hummed softly.

"I thought a bunch of new games just came out," Kuroo hummed as they walked around the store, "or did you already buy them?"

Kenma turned red, grabbing her hand then walking over to the games she was talking about earlier. "I didn't buy them yet just… we're together so i dont need help.." She mumbled, looking at the games.

"I could buy them for you," Kuroo smirked, picking up the newest pokemon game and handing it to her. She turned back to the shelf and picked out another game that looked interesting.

Kenma turned red, holding the game, "you don't have too… I've been saving up for a few." She looked at the games.

"But I want to," Kuroo said, looking over at Kenma, "you should save the money for something else,"

Kenma bit her lip, nodding slowly, "okay.. Um thank you." She whispered. Kenma looked at the games, her eyes lighting up at two others. She moved away from them then looked at kuroo, "actually this one is fine." 

Kuroo noticed the look in Kenma's eyes. She grabbed the two other games off the shelf and handed them to her, giving her a wink. "In case you finish the first one too soon."

Kenmas eyes widened some, "no you don't have too.. I'll come back for them." She looked at kuroo.

"I know but I want to," Kuroo hummed, giving her hand a squeeze, "besides, they look like they'll be a lot of fun,"

Kenma nodded slowly, "okay.. Thank you." She squeezed kuroos hand softly, "these are more than enough then.." 

Kuroo gave her a smile as they walked back up to the register to pay. As soon as they were done Kuroo turned to her, "so is there anything else you wanna do tonight?" She asked softly.

Kenma looked up at kuroo, "ah.. I didn't really have anything in mind.. Did you?" She took the bag of games with a small smile.

Kuroo shrugged, "I think there's a park nearby if you wanna just hang out and look at the stars.. um- that probably sounds really cheesy," she mumbled the last part.

Kenma smiled some, "that sounds fun, lets do it." She hummed, squeezing her hand.

"Ok," Kuroo smiled, walking with her to the park. They found a nice bench away from other people and sat down. "The stars are really pretty tonight." She hummed.

Kenma looked up at the stars, "mhm, i think this is the most I've spent outside." She spoke softly.

"Going outside is good for you," Kuroo said, "staying active too.. but you seem like you're already pretty active with dancing."

Kenma shrugged some, "i guess so. Kaashi and i are always so tired from work." She hummed, "i don't really like the outside."

"Aw, c'mon, the outside isn't that bad," Kuroo teased lightly, "there's a lot of fun stuff you can do out here."

"I guess so. I hate bugs and people, eh most people. " kenma spoke softly, "this isn't so bad though."

Kuroo nodded, giving Kenma a small smile, "it's nicer when you have someone to enjoy it with."

Kenma blinked a few times, "do you see a shape in the stars?" 

Kuroo looked up at the sky for a moment before pointing to one of the stars, "that's jupiter right there.. and that long line of stars is Orion's belt," she said softly, "I'm pretty sure that one is Saturn."

Kenma leaned closer to kuroo, following her finger, "so you know about space too." She smiled.

"I dabble in all kinds of science," Kuroo smirked, wrapping her arm around Kenma's shoulder, "Space was my favorite when I was little but I started getting more into chemistry once I got into highschool."

Kenma leaned her head on kuroos shoulder, "oh? And what got you into liking chemistry?" 

"Mostly the chemical reactions," Kuroo hummed, "they were always fun to watch.. and it was fun learning about them."

Kenma nodded slowly, "i was never good at chemistry. Much better at art and computer classes." She hummed, tilting to look up at kuroo.

As akaashi sat down she nervously fiddled with her hands, looking at bokuto then around the restaurant, "this place looks nice.." 

"It does.. The food here is really good," Bokuto smiled, "Atsumu's sister works here too and she always makes the best onigiri."

Akaashi nodded, "i love onigiri," she gave a small smile, "um you looked- played cool? Wow ignore me.." She gave a nervous smile.

Bokuto blushed softly, giving Akaashi a grin, "I'd never ignore you.. thank you for coming by the way, you helped me win," 

Akaashi gave a smile, “I think you give me too much credit, bokuto-san.” she looked away, blushing softly. 

"It's true though," Bokuto hummed, "I couldn't lose knowing you were there.. plus you looked really cute in my number." 

Akaashi turned red, looking away embarrassed, “i- thank you.. I liked wearing your number- eh that- never mind.” she shook her head.

Kenma looked over at kuroo, “hmm.. How late are you willing to stay out kuro?” 

"However late you want," Kuroo gave her a smile, "Tomorrow's pretty much my day off and I don't really have any other plans tonight." 

"You should wear my number to more games then," Bokuto smirked playfully, "Or whenever you want." 

Akaashi bit her lip, nodding slowly, “sure.. I mean I’d like that..” she smiled softly.

Kenma gave a small smile, “you could come over and play games, it's cold out here.” she mumbled, looking at kuroo.

Kuroo took off her jacket, draping it around Kenma's shoulders, "Video games sound like fun," she nodded, "but you'd have to go easy on me, I'm new." 

"So what kind of documentaries do you like?" Bokuto asked, fiddling with the straw in her drink. 

Akaashi fiddled with her hands, “Um.. depends I guess. I like animal documentaries, I just watched one about penguins.. Sometimes serial killer or mystery documentaries.” she looked at bokuto.

Kenma looked at kuroo, engulfing herself in the jacket, “won't you get cold though? And we’ll play an easy game then.” she grinned.

"I don't get cold easily," Kuroo hummed, standing up and taking Kenma's hand, "besides, you look cute in my jacket." 

"Aren't serial killer documentaries scary though?" Bokuto asked, looking at Akaashi with wide eyes, "I mean… they have killers in them." 

Akaashi gave a nervous smile, “um.. Not all the time? Sometimes I guess… it's more in detail about what they were thinking.” she took a sip of her drink, “you probably think that's weird.. Uh anyways..” 

Kenma squeezed her hand, “what's that like? Not getting cold easily.” she turned red, “shut up you flirt too much.” she mumbled, looking away.

"It's not flirting, it's just being truthful," Kuroo shrugged as they started walking back to Kenma's place, "Trust me, you wouldn't want to hear my flirting, it's too terrible." 

"It's not weird.. it just seems kinda scary," Bokuto hummed, "but I mean.. I'm kind of a scaredy cat so they're probably not that scary to other people," she admitted. 

Akaashi gave a small smile, “well you won't have to watch them if you don't want to.” she looked at bokuto, “what things do you enjoy?”

Kenma gave a smile, “hmm.. I kinda want to hear you try to flirt now.” she hummed, unlocking the door once they got to her place, “uh for the record I’d appreciate it if you ignore the mess..” she mumbled, opening the door. 

"I'm sure someday you'll hear how awful it is," Kuroo teased lightly, glancing around Kenma's apartment, "it's pretty nice.. I like the cat pictures," she hummed softly. 

Bokuto thought about it for a moment, "Well besides volleyball, I like watching movies and documentaries.. I like cooking too, even though I'm not the best at it." 

Akaashi smiled, “oh yeah? What kind of documentaries and movies? Any specific kinds of food you like cooking?”

“Thanks, Akaashi let me pick them out.” Kenma grinned, leading Kuroo to her room, “I really meant dont judge the mess in my room.” she hummed, setting the bag of games down on her desk. 

"Only if you don't judge how terrible I am at games," Kuroo gave her a playful smirk, sitting down on the edge of her bed. 

"I mostly watch animal documentaries and action movies," Bokuto hummed, "sometimes romance too but uh.. they usually make me cry…"

Akaashi tilted her head some, “you're a big softy aren't you?There’s nothing wrong with that though, it’s adorable.” She smiled.

Kenma raised an eyebrow, picking up a few hoodies lying around then tossing them in her closet. “Mhm, I told you I wouldn't judge much.” She grinned, turning on her tv and grabbing the controllers.

"So what game are you playing?" Kuroo asked, taking one of the controllers from Kenma. 

Bokuto's face turned red, "um I-I guess, yeah," she stuttered, "but uh.. if we both like animal documentaries then maybe we should watch one together sometime," she suggested.

Akaashi smiled softly, "I'd like that. Maybe we could later tonight.." She hummed.

Kenma looked over at kuroo, "i chose mario party so we can play on the same team. It'll be easy, promise." She grinned, connecting the controllers.

Kuroo nodded, making herself comfortable as the game started. She had to ask Kenma about the controls a few times but aside from that, the game doesn't seem too difficult. 

Bokuto smiled back at Akaashi, "That sounds nice.. my place actually isn't too far from here. I mean- Kuroo and I stayed in a hotel but that was just cause we had to for the game but my apartment isn't that far."

Akaashi shrugged, "sounds good to me. Mines kinda far and im sure kenma is there." She hummed softly.

Kenma helped kuroo when asked, grinning when she noticed kuroo getting the hang of the game, "see? Not so bad right?" 

"It's not too difficult.. but I'm sure if you were on the opposite team you'd beat me," Kuroo hummed, giving her a smirk. 

"Oh, where is it? I mean- like how far away is it?" Bokuto asked, looking over at Akaashi.

Akaashi hummed, "about twenty ish minutes i suppose? I'm not sure we drove to the stadium." She shrugged.

Kenma smirked, "oh 100% I'd win in w heartbeat. I'd totally kick your ass, but until you learn more it won't be fun." 

"Training me just to kick my ass later on? I'm hurt Kenma," Kuroo said dramatically, smiling at her. 

"That's not too far," Bokuto hummed, "mine is only like 5 minutes away. It's over on 7th street, next to the clothing store." 

“Mm, that's not too bad.” Akaashi smiled, taking a sip of her drink. “Was there a specific documentary you wanted to see?”

Kenma glanced over at kuroo, “mhm, that's all the more fun kuro. Maybe I’ll send you home with one of my switches so you get practice.” she grinned. 

"Hmm, I dunno about that. What if I end up getting better than you," Kuroo teased, playfully sticking her tongue out at Kenma. 

"There's this really cool one about owls that just came out," Bokuto smiled, "but we can watch whichever one you want." 

Akaashi smiled, “I was actually looking at one about owls, that sounds like a great idea.” she hummed, finishing her food. 

“Then you’d be a worthy opponent.” Kenma stuck her tongue out, “actually, that sounded hella rude. My bad.” she hummed, looking back at the game. 

Kuroo chuckled lightly, "someone's competitive, I see," she smirked, "I'll just have to train really hard then." 

Bokuto finished her food as well, paying the bill for both of them, "Did you still wanna stop by the bookstore?" She asked. 

Akaashi shook her head no, “maybe another time. It’s getting late anyways and I’m looking forward to the documentary. Thank you for the meal.” she smiled.

Kenma grinned, looking at kuroo, “I'll hold you to that. And yeah, i'm a little competitive but considering my job, you have to be.” she hummed. 

"I didn't know dancing was competitive.. I guess it makes sense though," Kuroo hummed, "I mean, from the amount of people that were there, it didn't seem like there were too many who were actually buying dances." 

"It's my pleasure," Bokuto smiled, holding Akaashi's hand as they walked to Bokuto's apartment together. As soon as they were there, Bokuto held the door open for her and walked inside, kicking off her shoes. 

Akaashi took off her shoes, fiddling with her hands as she looked around, “nice place.” she smiled.

Kenma almost laughed, shaking her head, “don't tell me you didn't think it was competitive- i mean girls literally watch the cameras to see if someone will come in. If the person hasn't bought you a drink they'll take the person you're with. To be fair there weren't a lot of girls working the other night, but on average I get seven or so dances. Akaashi gets more but she's… prettier and more developed.” she hummed, looking at the tv. 

"Don't say that, you're beautiful Kenma," Kuroo said, looking over at Kenma with a small smile, "I mean it." 

"Thank you," Bokuto grinned, closing the door behind them and taking off her jacket, "Make yourself comfy. Do you want anything to drink?" 

Akaashi shook her head, “no im fine thank you though.” she made her way over to the couch, sitting down.

Kenma looked over at kuroo with a smile, “don't get me wrong, I do get insecure sometimes but I know i'm pretty.” she smirked some, “but youre beautiful too, rooster head."

Kuroo blushed softly, biting her lip, "Well if I'm a rooster head then you're a pudding head," she teased lightly, leaning closer to Kenma, "and for the record, I think pudding is delicious," she hummed, kissing Kenma softly. 

Bokuto sat down next to her, grabbing the remote and searching through her list of recordings. She turned on the documentary and settled back, draping her arm around Akaashi's shoulder.

Akaashi moved closer, a small smile on her lips as the documentary started. She fiddled with her hands some, soon placing a hand on bokutos thigh.

Kenma set her controller down, cupping kuroos cheek as she kissed back. She moved her body closer, her cheeks turning bright red.

Kuroo wrapped her arms around Kenma's waist, nibbling on her bottom lip gently before pulling away, "You're amazing," she smiled. 

Bokuto blushed softly, looking down at Akaashi's hand and then back up to the documentary. She tried not to focus on how warm Akaashi's hand was or how much she wanted them in other places.

Akaashi glanced over at bokuto, slowly inching up her hand and giving gentle squeezes after. She focused her attention back on the movie, trying not to smirk.

Kenma hid her face in kuroos neck, mumbling a "shut up". She gave a small smile as she hugged kuroo,"you're amazing too, you know that?"

Kuroo pulled Kenma onto her lap, hugging her back, "hmm, I think you're better though.. you're definitely cooler," she smiled, kissing her on the cheek. 

Bokuto turned red, biting her lip as she turned to look at Akaashi. She noticed the tiny smirk that she was trying to hide, "Hmm, you know Kaashi if you want me that bad you could just say so," she teased, squeezing Akaashi's thigh.

Akaashi smirked some, looking over at bokuto, "who said i wanted you? Im just having fun." She purred, moving her hand as high as she could then giving another squeeze, dragging her nails on her thigh after the squeeze.

Kenma kissed her cheek, grinning softly, "mhm, sure. How about we play another round or would you like to play something else?"

"Another round sounds good," Kuroo hummed softly, "Maybe we should play on opposite teams though so I can beat you," she winked. 

"Mm, well I'd say you're pretty handsy for someone who doesn't want me." Bokuto purred, tilting Akaashi's chin up so that she would look at her.

Akaashi grinned some, watching bokutos face as she drug her nails down her thigh, "im just having fun bokuto-san."

Kenma raised an eyebrow, "oh yeah? That confident already? I love it." She hummed, staying in kuroos lap as she grabbed the controller, turning to face the tv then switching so they would be on opposite teams, "bring it then." She grinned, starting the game. 

Kuroo smirked, resting her head on Kenma's shoulder as they played. Occasionally she would kiss Kenma on the cheek or the neck, trying to throw her off her game. 

"Oh really?" Bokuto smirked, leaning closer to her until their lips were almost touching, "then I'm sure you won't mind if I had some fun myself, hm?" She asked, sliding her hand up Akaashi's thigh and teasing at the hem of her dress.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on her face, "bokuto-san, you seem to forget what my job is." She purred, moving to sit on bokutos lap, moving her hips slowly.

Kenma groaned when she lost, a small smile on her face as she turned around to hug kuroo, "im so proud of you! Even though you totally cheated!" Her eyes widened some as she let go, looking away. 

"How else was I supposed to beat the champion though," Kuroo smirked playfully, wrapping her arms around Kenma, "I won't cheat next time though, I promise." 

Bokuto grinned, holding onto Akaashi's hips and pulling her closer. She kissed her softly before pulling away, "You forget, we're not at your job right now," Bokuto purred, slipping her hands under Akaashi's dress, "We're at my house."

Akaashi smirked, continuing to move her hips, "mm bokuto-san i know where we are. Im just saying, my job is to be a tease. It's what im good at." She purred, running her hands down bokutos chest, as she licked her lips. She moved by bokutos ear and whispered, "maybe i do want you, maybe i do want to find out how your fingers feel inside me. Maybe i dont." She grinned, letting out a needy moan then biting her ear lobe gently.

Kenma grinned at kuroo,"hell, I'm proud you cheated. Didn't think you had it in you." She teased, kissing kuroos cheek.

"Hmm, so does that mean I can do it next time?" Kuroo grinned, kissing Kenma on the forehead, "Or do I still have to train and get better?" 

Bokuto kissed her roughly, trailing her hands down her hips and grabbing her ass. She bit Akaashi's bottom lip, giving it a tug before pulling away again, "You should make up your mind, sexy. Do you want me to be on top of you with my fingers inside you or not?" She hummed.

Akaashi moaned quietly, looking at bokuto with eager, needy eyes. She kissed bokutos cheek then jaw, "i dont want you," she purred, moving one of bokutos hands to her panties, "i need you." She moaned, moving against her hand.

"Hmmm, I'd let you cheat again but you should still train hard because it won't work all the time." She grinned at kuroo.

"I guess I'll train then," Kuroo smiled, "But only so you'll have some good competition," she winked. 

Bokuto smirked, picking Akaashi up and carrying her to her bedroom. She closed the door behind them with her foot and set Akaashi down on the bed, crawling on top of her and kissing her again, "fuck, you're so irresistible," she groaned softly.

Akaashi wrapped her arms around bokutos neck, kissing her roughly. She gave a grin as she bit and tugged on bokutos bottom lip, "told ya you'd be hooked." She purred, pulling at bokutos shirt.

Kenma grinned, "sounds good to me. I look forward to the competition." She teased, getting up, "would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"Something to drink would be nice," she hummed, standing up and following Kenma into the kitchen. 

"Mm, I think I'm more than hooked," Bokuto purred, pulling her shirt off and helping Akaashi out of her dress. She kissed her way down Akaashi's neck, leaving small hickies in her way.

Akaashi bit her lip, trying to move her hips against bokutos. A soft whine leaving her lips as she felt the hickies, "h-hey! I have to work- watch the hickies!" She squeaked.

Kenma nodded, walking into the kitchen then looking at kuroo, "dont judge the amount of alcohol. Anyways, we have water, soda, apple juice, alcohol." Kenma hummed, grabbing a soda for herself.

"Water is fine," Kuroo hummed softly, leaning against the counter. She looked up at the clock, noticing the time, "You don't have to be up early tomorrow, do you? I don't wanna keep you up." 

"Sorry," Bokuto hummed, switching to leave kisses instead. She moved her hand down, dipping her fingers under the waistband of Akaashi's panties, teasingly.

Akaashi whined, moving her hips up, biting her lip hard. "Please bokuto-san. Please touch me." She moaned out.

"Eh? I dont have anything until 5 pm tomorrow." Kenma grabbed a bottle of water, handing it to kuroo. She shrugged, "since it's late you can stay here, if you want. Im pretty sure i have extra baggy clothes for you." 

Kuroo nodded, taking a drink of her water, "I mean.. if you don't mind. Thank you," she said softly, giving Kenma a small smile. 

Bokuto pulled Akaashi's panties off, slowly rubbing her fingers along her folds, "Is this better, sweetheart?" She teased.

Akaashi moaned, nodding quickly, "y-yes.. Dont tease me please." She whined, looking at bokuto.

Kenma nodded, "of course… besides i don't think akaashis coming home and i always sleep better when someone else is in the apartment." She mumbled the last part, walking back towards her room to find clothes.

Kuroo blushed softly, trying not to think about what Bokuto and Akaashi would be doing that would prevent her from coming home. She followed Kenma back into the bedroom, thanking her for the clothes and going into the bathroom to change. 

"Aw, why not?" Bokuto taunted, running her finger over Akaashi's clit before pulling it away, "you were teasing me earlier. It's only fair isn't it? Hmm… well fine.. I guess I could be nice," she purred.

Akaashi looked at bokuto, "are you going to be nice?" She hummed, moving her hips eagerly.

Kenma picked out a pair of shorts and a long sleeve, quickly changing in her room then crawling under the covers as she started to look through her other games.

Kuroo came out of the bathroom and crawled under the covers next to Kenma, "any good games?" She hummed softly, looking at Kenma. 

"Maybe I will.. Maybe I wont.." Bokuto hummed softly, slowly sliding one of her fingers into Akaashi's hole, "but I think either way you'll enjoy it,"

Akaashi let out a breathy moan, pulling bokuto close to kiss her roughly, "please bokuto-san…"

Kenma shrugged, "you could try Pokémon or monster." She hummed softly.

"Pokemon has always seemed like it would be fun," Kuroo said softly, "you just collect little creatures and use them to fight other people, right?" 

Bokuto kissed her back, nipping at her lip. She slowly thrusted her finger in and out before adding another one. She used her thumb to tease at Akaashi's clit, enjoying the sweet sounds she made.

Akaashi whimpered, moving her hips in time with bokutos fingers. She rolled her eyes back, moaning softly.

Kenma nodded, "yup!" She hummed, clicking the game then rehanding the controller back to kuroo. 

Kuroo scooted closer to Kenma as she started the game. The first pokemon she caught was a pikachu which she named 'pudding head'. 

Bokuto pushed her fingers in deeper, finding Akaashi's sweet spot and running her fingers against it. She used her other hand to tangle her fingers in Akaashi's hair, giving it a gentle tug.

Akaashi tilted her head back,eyes rolling back. She arched her back when bokuto hit her sweet spot, "fuck.. Right there bokuto-san!" She cried.

Kenma looked over at her, "oi, i am not a pikachu! I do not go pika pi" she made sure to say pika pi in her cutest voice. She gave a small laugh and covered her mouth, "oh that was so cringey, i apologize."

Kuroo chuckled, leaning over and giving Kenma a kiss on the cheek, "it was adorable.. and you're definitely a pikachu." She grinned. 

Bokuto continued to run her fingers over Akaashi's sweet spot, enjoying the sweet sounds that she could pull out of her. She scooted down and left small, teasing kisses along Akaashi's thighs. 

Akaashi whimpered, squirming under bokuto's touch, “b-bokuto-san..” she bit her lip.

Kenma turned red, looking away, “w-well then you're a rooster looking pokemon…” she mumbled.

"I don't even think there is a rooster pokemon," Kuroo hummed, sticking her tongue out at Kenma. 

Bokuto smirked, curling her fingers slightly and running her tongue over Akaashi's clit, "You look so pretty underneath me," she teased, doing it again. 

Akaashi moaned, moving her hips up, “f-fuck… bokuto you feel so good..” she whimpered, reaching her hand down to tug on bokutos hair.

Kenma hummed softly, “well you have staraptor that has the little bangs in its face like you do, there's shockatrice that is a rooster looking pokemon.” she looked over at kuroo with a small grin, “then you have blaziken that's supposed to resemble a rooster too.” 

"Hmm, well if I catch one of them then maybe I'll name it after me just to be fair," she said, giving Kenma a smile. 

"Mm, well you taste delicious," Bokuto purred, as she continued her movements, "and you sound amazing," 

Akaashi whined, tightening her grip in bokutos hair, “f-fuck.. Don't stop please” she moaned out.

Kenma nodded, “definitely should, although I'm not sure ive seen them in this game.”

"Hmm, well I guess pudding head will have to wait to get a friend then," she hummed as she continued to run around in the game, capturing pokemon. 

Bokuto only went faster, gently sucking on Akaashi's clit and thrusting her fingers in and out of her. 

Akaashi whimpered out, arching her back as she came, “b-bokuto-san.. Fuck..” she panted softly, biting her lip.

Kenma nodded, smiling some. She leaned her head on Kuroos shoulder, continuing to play the game. She slowly started to fall asleep, the controller sliding out of her hands.

Kuroo smiled and saved the game before turning it off. She set the controllers on Kenma's bedside table before wrapping her arms around her and snuggling close, slowly falling asleep as well. 

Bokuto pulled her fingers out slowly. "You're amazing," she hummed, kissing Akaashi softly and running her fingers through her hair. 

Akaashi kissed back, humming softly, “that's you.. You're amazing.” she smiled softly, running her hands down bokuto's back.

Kenma snuggled close to Kuroo, hiding her face in the girls chest with soft snores leaving her throughout the night.

Kuroo nuzzled her face in Kenma's hair, holding her close throughout the night. For once she actually slept all the way through the night. 

Bokuto laid down next to her pulling her close and leaving sweet kisses across her face, "well if I'm amazing then you're wonderful" she purred. 

Akaashi squeaked, moving her face, “you're amazing and wonderful.” she hummed. She nuzzled close to bokuto with a small smile on her lips, “thank you.”

Kenma stayed close to kuroo until morning, a whine leaving her lips as she felt a heavy arm around her waist. She looked at kuroo with a small smile, lifting the girl's arm gently to slide out and head to the kitchen.

Kuroo snuggled further into the covers, trying to make up for the sudden loss of warmth. She stayed asleep, dreaming about different types of pokemon. 

Bokuto gently cupped Akaashi's face, giving her a small smile, "it's my pleasure.. get some sleep sweetheart," she hummed, pulling the blankets over them. 

Akaashi snuggled close to bokuto throughout the night, enjoying the warmth. In the morning, akaashi woke up to Bokuto nuzzled close to her. She bit her lip slowly moving from bokuto's arms and going to get dressed. Akaashi looked back at bokuto then headed towards the door.

Kenma had finished making her coffee when the front door slammed shut causing her to jump. “Oi people are sleeping- jesus what the hell happened to you?”

Akaashi gave her a panicked look, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of wine, “is kuro-san still here?”

“Hence me saying people are sleeping. What happened that you need alcohol at-” she checked the time, “8 am?! Put the alcohol away jesus kaashi.” Kenma looked at her.

“I fucked up- i just left i panicked and i left. So alcohol is needed.” Akaashi whined quietly.

“We talked about you not just fucking and leaving kaashi. Did you at least leave your number or something?”

“Uh no..”

“God you're an ass.” kenma rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her coffee.

Bokuto groaned softly as she sat up, realizing that Akaashi wasn't in bed anymore, "Kaashi?" She called, rubbing her eyes and getting up. She looked around the apartment, quickly realizing that Akaashi had left. She bit her lip and went back to her room, crawling under the covers and trying not to start crying. She grabbed her phone, quickly dialing Kuroo's number. 

Kuroo whined, sitting up as soon as she heard the door slam. A few seconds later her phone started to ring. She picked it up and answered it, "hello?"

"K-Kuroo?" Bokuto sniffled, "I think I fucked up…" 

"Dude, what's the matter? Why are you calling so early?" 

"I just- I-I had sex with Akaashi last night and now she's gone a-and she didn't even say goodbye," Bokuto cried, "I mean.. I-I don't know why I expected her too.. she even said that she just wanted to have fun and that she didn't want me but… i-it still hurts…" 

“Akaashi ask kuroo for her fucking number to apologize. The one good person you bring into your life and you treat them like shit.” Kenma snapped, “don't feel sorry for yourself, fix it.” 

Akaashi set down the wine bottle, glaring at kenma, “how am i supposed to?!”

“Dude i honestly dont know. Maybe an “im sorry for fucking and leaving?” Would be a start?” Kenma sighed, hopping on the counter, “honestly out of every person Bokuto seems like the one to actually treat you well.”

“Well what about you huh? Did you-”

“Have sex with kuroo? No. You seem to forget we may sleep together but I dont sleep around after the first date.” Kenma hummed, taking a sip of her coffee.

“I fucked up kenma, will she forgive me?” Akaashi groaned, taking a gulp from the bottle.

Kuroo listened into Akaashi and Kenma's conversation while also trying her best to listen to what Bokuto was saying, "Dude look, I know you're upset but just keep quiet and listen for a sec ok?" She said, getting out of bed and turning the phone on speaker. She made her way into the hallway so that Bokuto could hear what Kenma and Akaashi were saying. 

Kenma sighed some, “if you like her can't you just admit that? I know its hard but jesus akaashi-”

“I- ugh.. I do want to be with her.. I just- like i really fucked up-” Akaashi whined

Kenma rolled her eyes, “yeah because you dont know what to do when someone actually respects you, fucking idiot. She’s not your ex, she's not going to hurt you. Apologize and ask her how you can make it up to her and this time DONT FUCKING LEAVE AGAIN.” 

Akaashi nodded, “okay…” she huffed, taking another gulp of her wine.

Kuroo took Bokuto off of the speaker and held the phone back up to her ear, "did you hear any of that?" 

"Wait… so she does still like me?" Bokuto asked, wiping the stray tears from her eyes. 

"It seems like it.. would you forgive her though?" Kuroo asked, leaning against the wall and trying to keep her voice down so Akaashi and Kenma wouldn't hear. 

"I- of course I would.. I just don't want her to leave again though…" 

"I don't think she would," Kuroo hummed. 

Kenma hopped off the counter to head back towards her room, squeaking when she noticed kuroo, “tell bokutos dumbass to come over. They need to talk.” she mumbled then walked back into her room.

Akaashi fiddled around in the kitchen, putting the wine back in the fridge and taking a deep breath. 

Kuroo nodded, watching Kenma disappear into the bedroom, "Kenma said you should come over. I'll send you the address," she hummed softly, "and before you say anything, no you don't have a choice." She hung up and texted Bokuto the address before going back into Kenma's room with her. 

Bokuto groaned softly, setting her phone down and getting up so that she could change. She threw on a black tank top and a pair of black shorts before trying to tame her messy hair and make it look like she wasn't just crying. As soon as she was done she grabbed her purse and keys, heading off towards Akaashi's place. 

Kenma rubbed her face in annoyance as she set her coffee down, “mm there's coffee if you want it, if not come ‘ere.” she patted the spot next to her.

Akaashi looked up when she heard a knock on the door, looking at Kenmas bedroom door then at the front door. She whined quietly and went to open the door, eyes widening some, “b-bokuto-san.. I-” she frowned, looking away.

"Um.. Kenma said I should come over," Bokuto said softly, biting her lip, "can I come in?" 

Kuroo sat down next to Kenma, wrapping her arm around her shoulder, "Do you think they'll work things out on their own?" 

Kenma sighed softly, “i'm not sure.. Akaashi is very reserved when it comes to emotions, I know she has a thing for bokuto and I could tell when you guys first walked in. Unfortunately she does have.. A rather difficult time admitting things. But her past relationships werent the best, hence the fuck and go attitude.” she shrugged, looking at kuroo.

Akaashi moved aside to let bokuto in, nervously fidgeting with her hands, “yeah.. Make yourself comfortable..” she mumbled, “uh would you like coffee or something to drink..?”

"No I'm ok," Bokuto said, stepping inside and taking off her shoes. She bit her lip, looking down at the ground, "um.. a-about last night I- i-if I did anything wrong I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" 

Kuroo hummed softly, "Bokuto's pretty blunt about her own feelings but it's harder for her to trust other people's… she's been lied to a lot and she doesn't exactly take rejection very well." 

“Nice, I guess they both have shit to work out then.” she hummed, laying down.

Akaashi looked at her sadly, “oh… no not at all.. I um- im not the best with feelings and panicked… it wasnt you, i uh have gotten into this fuck and go state that kenma yells at me for.. Butum- i do.. Like you..” she mumbled, looking away.

"Kaashi I- you don't have to be nice to me.. I get it if you're not interested.." she said softly, keeping her eyes on the floor. 

"Hmm, well hopefully they can work through their shit together," Kuroo hummed, snuggling next to Kenma. 

“It doesn't sound like it's going well..” kenma sighed softly.

Akaashi gently cupped bokuto's cheek, “kenma wouldn't have told you to come over if i didn't.. I'm sorry I left without saying anything. I just- you’re not my ex, i shouldn't treat you like shit when you’re so kind to me..” she bit her lip, “im sorry bokuto-san, i do like you.”

"I- you promise..?" Bokuto asked softly, looking up at Akaashi, "please don't lie to me…" 

"Should we try to do something to intervene?" Kuroo asked, looking at Kenma. 

Kenma shrugged, “maybe.”

Akaashi frowned more, “i-im not.. I'm so sorry I hurt you bokuto-san.. I shouldn't have left.”

Bokuto bit her lip nervously, taking a deep breath, "um… well if you do like me then uh.. c-can I take you on another date sometime?" 

Kuroo tried to listen in on what Bokuto and Akaashi were saying to see if she should help or just stay in the comfort of Kenma's warm bed. 

Kenma listened, giving up and curling into kuroos arms, “they’ll figure it out.” she mumbled.

Akaashi gave a small smile, “uh yeah.. I’d love that and um, I won't leave next time.” she bit her lip nervously. 

Bokuto grinned, giving Akaashi a hug, "good, I'll even make breakfast next time," she said happily, "oh.. what do you usually like for breakfast? I could learn how to make it." 

Kuroo kissed Kenma on the top of the head, holding her close. "hopefully.." Kuroo mumbled. 

Kenma hummed, “someone sounds happy so good.” she closed her eyes.

Akaashi hugged back, giving a nervous smile, “um i don't really eat breakfast.. But I guess toast and eggs?” she scrunched her nose, “are you hungry?”

"I usually don't eat until around noon," Bokuto admitted, "but if you're free right now we could hang out." She hummed, wrapping her arms around Akaashi's waist. 

Kuroo nodded, closing her eyes as well and snuggling closer to Kenma. 

Kenma fell asleep, staying close to kuroo.

Akaashi looked at bokuto with a smile, “ah.. You should eat something earlier than noon bokuto-san. But i was going to go to bed.. If you wanted more rest..” 

"I usually don't wake up until about ten anyways," Bokuto said, blushing softly, "um.. I mean if you wanna cuddle then we could…" 

Kuroo slowly drifted off to sleep, holding Kenma in her arms. 

Akaashi hummed softly, locking the door, “just snuggles, I promise.” she smiled, holding bokutos hand and leading her towards her room.

Bokuto followed her, glancing around her room before sitting down on the bed, "your room is nice," she hummed softly. 

Akaashi blushed some, “uh thanks..I'm going to change really quick then i'll be back.” she grabbed a pair of shorts and an oversized shirt, heading to the bathroom to change.

Bokuto nodded, laying down on the bed and snuggling under the covers, waiting for Akaashi to get back. 

Akaashi walked back in, placing her dirty clothes in her hamper then crawling under the covers, biting her lip she curled into bokuto.

Bokuto wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. She gave her a small kiss on the forehead. 

Akaashi kissed bokuto's cheek, mumbling another “i'm sorry” then burying her face in bokuto's chest.

"Don't be sorry Kaashi.. it's ok," Bokuto hummed softly, rubbing her back gently. 

Akaashi frowned, nodding slowly, “okay..” she mumbled, closing her eyes as she tightened her grip around bokuto.

Bokuto continued to run her back, occasionally stopping to play with her hair. She closed her eyes, letting out a soft sigh as she started to fall asleep. 

Akaashi fell asleep, staying close to bokuto. They had slept for a few hours until the sunlight started to shine through akaashis blinds. She let out a whine and buried her face under the covers.

Kenma had woken back up to start playing video games, she was in the middle of a game when she felt kuroo snuggle into her side. She gently rubbed the girls hair then went back to her game.

Kuroo groaned softly, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Kenma's waist. She rested her head on Kenma's shoulder, watching her play, "morning," she mumbled sleepily. 

Bokuto sat up and rubbed at her eyes, trying to blink away the sunlight. She looked at the time on her phone and sighed softly, realizing that she had completely missed her morning workout. She sent a quick text to the captain, telling her that she was taking the day off before laying back down with Akaashi. 

Akaashi stirred some, slowly opening her eyes. She yawned, moving to check her phone and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Kenma bit her lip, looking over at kuroo, “morning, well afternoon..” she looked back at her game, “did i wake you?”

"Mm, no" Kuroo yawned, nuzzling her face in Kenma's shoulder, "whatcha playing?" 

"Afternoon, Kaashi" Bokuto hummed softly, looking up at her. 

Akaashi looked over at bokuto with a smile, “morning bokuto-san.” she hummed, getting up out of bed then looking at bokuto, “i'll be back.” She walked to kenmas room, knocking on the door.

Kenma looked at kuroo then at her game, “monster hunter.” she hummed, glancing at the door, “what is it?”

Akaashi walked in looking at them, “how cute, anyways did you see sugas text?”

“Eh? No, what is it?”

“Apparently our regulars called ahead and booked rooms for us at six but suga said we can leave after that since we don't usually work today.” akaashi spoke.

“Eh? What assholes. Is it the people that buy like four dances or?” Kenma hummed

“Suga didn't say, I guess I’ll start getting ready then you can.” Akaashi hummed, walking out then heading back to her room.

"I could give you my number so we could hang out again sometime," Kuroo hummed, playing with Kenma's hair. 

Bokuto looked up at Akaashi once she had come back, "everything ok, Kaashi?" She asked. 

Akaashi nodded, “yeah sorry, I got a text from my boss about us needing to come in for a few hours and was making sure kenma was aware…. Which she was not.” akaashi hummed, grabbing her dance bag from the closet. 

“Or you could totally hold me as a hostage so i don't have to go in…” Kenma glanced over her shoulder at kuroo.

Kuroo smirked, tightening her grip around Kenma and pulling her into her lap. She nuzzled her face in her neck, leaving tiny kisses, "like this?" She asked, playfully. 

"Oh.. um, I could give you my number so we could hang out again sometime.. if you want." She said softly.

Akaashi hummed, handing bokuto her phone then crawling onto the bed in front of her, "but i really dont wanna leave your arms. Hmph." She kissed bokutos cheek.

Kenma squeaked, squirming some, "like that but my neck is sensitive watch it!!" She bit her lip. 

"Hmm, like ticklish sensitive?" Kuroo grinned, ghosting her fingers along Kenma's neck and continuing to leave tiny kisses. 

Bokuto put her number into Akaashi's phone and handed it back to her before pulling her into a hug, "you'll be in my arms again soon," she smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

Akaashi smiled softly, kissing bokutos forehead, "mm you mean that?" She hummed softly.

Kenma made a small noise, trying to scrunch up so kuroo wouldn't touch her neck. "Not exactly ticklish.." She mumbled, biting her lip.

"Hm.. Oh," Kuroo blushed, realizing what she had meant. She pulled away, giving Kenma a kiss on the cheek instead, "I'll have to remember that for later then," she teased lightly. 

"As long as you want to," Bokuto hummed, wrapping her arms around Akaashi's waist.

Akaashi grinned, kissing bokutos cheek, "of course i do."

Kenma turned red, looking at her game, "s-shut up! You can't use that to cheat on games!" She huffed.

"I wasn't talking about games pudding," Kuroo purred, "but don't worry, it'll be a while before we do anything like that." 

Bokuto smiled, giving Akaashi a kiss on the lips, "How long before you have to leave?"

Akaashi looked at her phone then at bokuto, "a few hours, why?" She hummed, kissing bokuto softly.

"What? Oh…" kenma turned redder, "wow.. Uh.. Okay.." She bit her lip, "i just meant now that you know… dont use it against me when we play games." 

"Don't worry, I won't," Kuroo hummed, "but I might still cheat in other ways if you let me," 

"I just don't want to stay too long if you have to start getting ready and stuff," Bokuto said, kissing her back and cupping her cheek gently.

Akaashi nodded, "i should get ready.. I'll text you though, well after work because I'll be busy." She smiled softly.

Kenma laughed, nodding "of course. I'm still sending you home with games to play." 

"I'll be sure to practice them," Kuroo smiled, "and I'll be sure to text you too." 

Bokuto nodded, "good luck at work tonight," she hummed softly, giving Akaashi a smile.

Akaashi smiled softly, getting off of bokutos lap, "thanks."

Kenma hummed, getting up and walking over to her desk, grabbing monster hunter 3, her extra switch and another Pokémon game. "I still think you should hold me as a hostage, but uh, here's these and give me your number."

Kuroo took the games from her and put her number into Kenma's phone, "As much as I'd like to steal you away, I don't think Akaashi or your manager would like that very much,"

Bokuto got off the bed and stretched, smiling at Akaashi, "I'll see you later on, beautiful." She grinned.

Akaashi turned red, pulling bokuto close to kiss her one more time, "I'll see you around bokuto-san." She smiled.

"Oh? You wanna steal me away after two nights?" Kenma grinned, looking at kuroo.

"What can I say. You got me hooked," Kuroo teased lightly. 

Bokuto kissed her back, cupping her face gently, "I'll see you around Kaashi," she gave her a small smile before heading back home.

Akaashi hummed softly as she got ready for work, "oi kenma! Let me do your makeup here so i can take less stuff to work!"

Kenma groaned softly, pulling kuroo close and kissing her cheek, "hmm, i suppose you are hooked." She grins softly then walked out of her room, "coming kaashi" 

"Good luck at work pudding, I'll see you later," Kuroo grinned before heading out. As soon as she got home she ate something really quick before starting up one of the games that Kenma had given her.

Kenma and akaashi headed to work after they finished getting ready. When they walked into the club they looked to see mad dog bartending, waving they walked into the back to set their stuff down. Kenma headed out first to her regular, starting on the shots he was buying for her. Akaashi followed after her, sitting with them before going back to the vip rooms. Akaashi watched kenma with concern, "dont drink so much kenma."

"'M fine. These nice men are buying drinks, we drink." Kenma grinned as the man nodded, "exactly, shes a smart girl. Mad dog, a few more shots for the lady."

Kenma took the shots, shaking her head some, "I'll be right back baby." She purred, carefully walking to the back dressing room and humming as she called kuroo.

Kuroo set down the game, looking over at her phone. A small smile crept onto her face as she answered it, "Hey pudding,"

Kenma let out a drunk giggle, "mm hey rooster head, uh, i forgot why i call-" she hiccuped, "ed. Heh I'm so mad at you,'m posed to be dancing on them n all i think about is you. Very ruuuudeee." She grinned, "i shouldn't drink more but they keep-" she hiccuped again, "buying drinks."

Kuroo smirked, "hmm I think you've had enough drinks for tonight pudding.. you sound like you've reached your limit," she hummed, "but it's not my fault you can't stop thinking about me,"

Kenma hiccuped, "mmm yes it is. I was perfectly fine until you showed up, now all i wanna do is kiss you and kick your ass at video games." She groaned quietly, "'m besides, if i drink more, what- you gonna stop me? Hah okay. Bye bye rooster head." She looked at her phone, squinting, "how do you- oh" she hung up.

Kuroo rolled her eyes playfully and texted Bokuto, asking for Akaashi's number. As soon as she got it, she texted Akaashi, telling her that Kenma was drunk and to keep an eye on her and make sure she was ok.

Akaashi squinted at her phone, "eh, kitty you're drunk?"

Kenma grinned as she clung to akaashi, "you are too!"

"Oh jesus christ no more alcohol!" Mad dog took the girls phones, sending kuroo a message, 'unfortunately they both are. I've cut them off but they get off soon and these men will keep buying drinks.' 

"Do they need a ride home?" Kuroo texted back, "I could always come pick them up and take them back to their apartment."

"Uh yeah.. Probably a good idea." Mad dog responded looking at the two, "have some water girls." She tried to hand them glasses of water.

Kenma giggled, "dont need it!"

Akaashi took a sip of the water, trying to get kenma to drink it. 

Kuroo sent her a quick text back, telling her that she would be there soon. She grabbed her purse and key before heading to the club to go pick up the girls. As soon as she was inside, she saw Akaashi and Kenma sitting at the bar with Mad Dog.

Kenma was refusing to drink water and playfully flirting with the men. Mad dog groaned quietly a she tried to get kenma to focus, akaashi had come to also trying to get kenma to drink some water, "kitty you need to."

"Mm don't wanna. Can't make me." Kenma whined tiredly, "i wanna nap."

"We can happily take you home, kitty." The man sitting closest to kenma grinned.

"She has a ride on the way, thanks though." Mad dog glared at them.

"Kitty you should really drink some water," Kuroo hummed, coming up behind the girls, "Sorry I took so long, there was traffic."

Kenma grinned, turning around to face kuroo, "its a party now!" She smiled, pulling kuroo close, "i missed you rooster."

Akaashis eyes widened some, "kitty, drink some water please."

Kenma whined, taking the glass and drinking some of it. Akaashi gave kuroo a look then watched as kenma finished the glass.

"I missed you too kitty," Kuroo hummed, giving her a smile when she finished her water, "Your shift is over right? Why don't you two go get changed."

Akaashi helped kenma off the seat, "are you good to walk?"

Kenma whined quietly, "I'll be back daddy." Kenma squeaked quietly when oikawa had picked her up, carrying her to the back room. Akaashi shook her head, following behind them.

Kuroo turned bright red, sitting down at the bar with Mad Dog and waiting for Kenma to come back, "so uh.. how many shots did she have exactly?" She asked.

Mad dog looked at kuroo, "uh, i'm not sure how much she typically drinks when tanaka works but whenever those two" she pointed to the two men leaving, "show up she at least has twenty. I'm surprised she isn't throwing up but that may happen later." She raised an eyebrow, "i haven't seen you here before, how do you know kitty?"

"Oh uh.. Bo and I invited them both to a MSBY game and we became kinda close.. I'm Kuroo by the way." She said, looking over at Mad Dog.

"Mad dog. I'm gonna be honest, she's a horny drunk just be careful." Mad dog grumbled, turning to help other customers.

Kenma stumbled out, grinning softly when she saw kuroo. Akaashi sighed, holding kenma up, leading her towards the door.

Kuroo blushed even harder, standing up when she saw Kenma. She gave Akaashi a hand, leading them both to the car. 

Kenma grinned, clinging to kuroo, hiccups leaving her occasionally. She frowned when akaashi told her to sit in the back, “why do you-”

“The last thing we need is your drunk ass trying to make a move on kuroo and having us crash. Be good and sit in the back.” Akaashi glared, watching kenma sulk and sitting in the back seat. 

"Don't worry pudding, we'll be back to your place soon and you can take a nap," Kuroo hummed as she started the car and began driving them to their apartment. 

Akaashi sighed softly, rubbing her eyes, “thanks for getting us.. We definitely owe you one.” 

Kenma grinned, humming softly, “i can think of one-”

“No kenma.” akaashi turned around to look at her, “no.”

"Don't worry about it," Kuroo said, giving them a smile, "I'd rather you guys get home safe anyways. You can always call me or Bokuto to come pick you up." 

“Oh, can we not tell bokuto-san about this.. I mean if you haven't already?” Akaashi looked over at kuroo.

"I haven't told her anything. I just asked her for your number is all," Kuroo said, turning onto their street, "why don't you want to tell her though?" 

“Uh.. i have some weird feeling if i did she’d want to fight the men..” Akaashi hummed softly, “although they were a lot more handsy with kenma tonight.” 

"I wouldn't worry about that too much. Bokuto knows she's not allowed to get in fights anymore," Kuroo hummed, "although I don't have that same rule.. but I won't fight them either." 

“Fight em, fight em.” Kenma grinned. 

Akaashi sighed softly, “uh sorry about her. Kenma no, neither can afford it.”

Kenma pouted some, “alright.. Would’ve been hot though.” 

“Jesus, we need to get you to bed already.” akaashi sighed again.

Kuroo pulled into one of the parking spots outside their apartment and got out so that she could help Akaashi take Kenma inside, "A lot more feisty when you're drunk, aren't you pudding?" She teased lightly. 

“I'm a lot of other things toooooooo rooster.” Kenma purred, getting out of the car with akaashis help. Kenma looked at kuroo with a grin, opening her arms, “carry me please.”

Akaashi rolled her eyes, grabbing their bags and taking out her keys, “kenma, tone down the horny for a minute please.” 

"Only if you keep your hands to yourself," Kuroo hummed, picking Kenma up and carrying her inside. 

Kenma pouted, holding onto kuroo and laying her head on kuroos shoulder, “that’s no fun daddy, but fine.”

Akaashi groaned quietly, opening the door then setting their bags down to get kenma water and medicine. 

"I know pudding, but you have to be sober for us to have fun," Kuroo said, "right now what you need is some water and a nap." 

“Oh? How respectable.” Kenma kissed kuroos cheek, “can't be mad at you for that one.” she grinned.

Akaashi sighed softly, handing kenma the water bottle, “drink more water please.”

Kenma huffed, opening the water bottle then drinking some, “thank you.”

Akaashi nodded and set the medicine down on her desk, leaving the room to get herself water.

Kenma held onto kuroos sleeve, looking at her, “can you.. stay?”

Kuroo thought about it for a second before nodding, "only to cuddle though," she said softly, "you need your sleep." 

“Of course, I'll be good.” she pouts, laying down under the covers and opening her arms for kuroo.

Kuroo crawled under the covers next to her and pulled her into her arms. She gave her a small kiss on the top of her head. 

Kenma snuggled close, quickly falling asleep. In the morning kenma let out a whine and held her forehead, hiding her face under the covers, “bloody hell..” she mumbled.

Kuroo yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "morning pudding," she said softly, gently rubbing Kenma's back. 

Kenma mumbled something, keeping her face under the covers, her eyes widened and she quickly shot up immediately regretting it as she squinted, “y-you - what- how-” she covered her mouth, “oh god i didn't…”

"Hey, Kenma it's ok," Kuroo said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "we didn't do anything last night.. you and Akaashi just got drunk and I came to pick you guys up." She explained, "um.. Kaashi put some medicine on your desk though if your head's hurting." 

Kenma turned bright red, “why are you… ignoring what i- you know what, hah never mind. Um yes medicine..” she rubbed her head, moving to get up.

"I mean, unless you wanna actually talk about it," Kuroo hummed, "I can get it for you," she said, standing up and getting the medicine for Kenma. She also grabbed her her water from last night and handed it to her. 

Kenma bit her lip, taking the medicine and water from kuroo, “i'm sorry about it.. It was probably embarrassing.” She took the medicine then a sip of water.

Kuroo shrugged, sitting back down on the bed, "don't be sorry.. it's fine. I'm just glad you guys got home safe." 

Kenma gave a nervous smile, “uh i should be sorry.. I remember parts here and there.. But i shouldn't have uh come on so strong.” she gave a nervous laugh, hiding her face. 

"I know you didn't mean to," Kuroo hummed, "I'm not gonna hold it against you.. to be honest, I'm not exactly the best drunk either." 

Kenma whined quietly, setting the water down then nuzzling into kuroo, “thank you.” she looked up at kuroo.

Kuroo wrapped her arms around her, giving her a kiss on the forehead, "how's your head doing?" 

Kenma hummed softly, “it hurts a little bit but I’ll manage.” she smiled some, “i guess if you need to take off i should let you go.. Thank you again, rooster.” 

"It's my pleasure, pudding" Kuroo hummed softly, giving her another kiss, "If you need anything at all just text me, ok? We can hang out again soon." 

Kenma nodded slowly, “be safe going home.” she pouted, curling under the blankets.

"I will," Kuroo nodded, "get some rest and feel better.. I should be out of my meetings by about 6." She said, giving Kenma a small smile. 

Kenma smiled at her, “i may be sleeping still… or working, i don't really know. But um have a good meeting.” she hummed, kissing kuroos cheek.

"Thank you," Kuroo hummed, kissing her back. "I'll see you later pudding," she said before heading back to her place so that she could get ready for work.

Akaashi came in to check on kenma a few times, finally messaging bokuto, "sorry i haven't responded, last night was interesting. Do you have anything fun planned today?" 

Bokuto's face lit up once she saw the message from Akaashi. She picked up her phone to text her back, "Just my usual workouts and practice. What about you?"

"Possibly working.. Depending on how kenma is doing. I'm going to shower real quick then I'll be back." Akaashi hummed, setting her phone down then going to shower.

Bokuto sent her back an "Ok," before going back to her workout. She let out a soft sigh, thinking about Akaashi.

About twenty minutes later akaashi replied with, "im back, hope your workout is going well!" She hummed as she checked on kenma again, "hey are you able to eat kenma?"

"Oh my god i called her daddy! How fucking embarrassing!" Kenma whined, flopping down. Akaashi gave a small laugh, shaking her head, "i just asked if you could eat anything kenma. But uh yes you did. For the record she seemed to like it."

"Eh?! Then why didnt she-"

"Probably embarrassment kenma, just like what you said. Anyways, wanna stay home tonight to sober you up?" Akaashi smiled.

"Mm i actually want to drink. Maybe a nice wine and movie night." Kenma rubbed her eyes, "yeah im hungry though." She hummed, getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen.

Akaashi sighed softly, "should we have a talk?"

"Hm? About what?" Kenma asked looking in the fridge.

Bokuto checked her phone again, reading the message from Akaashi. A small smirk crept onto her face as she got an idea. She picked up one of her weights and posed in front of the mirror with it, taking a picture. She sent the picture to Akaashi along with the message, "it's going great so far :)"

Akaashi glanced at her phone as she took a sip of coffee, eyes widening some. She felt her cheeks turn red, shaking her head, "uh.. What were we talking about?"

Kenma turned around to see akaashi fawning at her phone, walking over she peeked "holy shit arms-"

"Go away oh my god" akaashi shooed kenma away, biting her lip and replying, "im glad… hot, you look hot." Akaashi shook her head, "fuck im even awkward over text. Anyways kenma the talk. Considering we both like people we probably shouldn't sleep together anymore."

Kenma raised an eyebrow, "kaashi its been like a week since we have done anything. I figured that was the case anyways." 

Bokuto blushed, looking at her phone. She sent Akaashi another message before going back to her workout, "you always look hot ;)"

Akaashi looked at her phone, turning red, "i- jesus.. Anyways- good im glad we're on the same page."

Kenma nodded slowly, making herself a grilled cheese, "just invite her over and get laid again my god you're drooling. Right in front of my sandwich too!"

Akaashi huffed softly, looking at her phone, "would you want to come over tonight? ;)" she sent, following a reply, "i never use those faces and i feel cringey that i did." 

Bokuto chuckled softly at her message, "I'd love to come over. What time works for you?" She sent back.

Akaashi gave a look at kenma, "what time-"

"Good god. Dinner time, we're making dinner. Say like six or something." Kenma furrowed her eyebrows, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Six works!" Akaashi sent back, fiddling some, "what are we making?"

"Hangover food kaashi." Kenma looked at her.

"I'll see you at six, beautiful" Bokuto texted back, smiling as she went to go take a shower and get ready. As soon as she was done with her shower she picked out a nice low cut top and a pair of dark skinny jeans to wear. She spiked her hair up the way she normally did before putting on some makeup.

Akaashi whined softly, "what do i wear? Also invite kuroo-san over so you're not alone."

Kenma rolled her eyes, walking into akaashis room, "i dont mind being alone." She hummed, "wanna go slutty or what-"

"What do you mean slutty-"

"actually here, wear this lingerie set, just in case and then wear bokutos oversized Jersey shirt and some nonexistent shorts." Kenma threw the items on her bed, "best friends help best friends get laid." She gave a thumbs up then walked out.

"I- thank you. Im serious about inviting kuroo-san over!" She called while getting changed. Akaashi put on her glasses and walked back out, "serious-"

"Goodness i know you're serious. Maybe i want space."

"Maybe you're embarrassed by calling her-"

"Not another word in front of my sandwich." Kenma glared.

Akaashi hummed softly, "you seem to forget i have her number." She grinned, sending kuroo a message, "good afternoon kuroo-san, bokuto-san is coming by around 6 tonight and kenma is far to embarrassed to message you. If you could come over that would be swell, thank you." She grinned again, "there you go."

Kenma moved to look at akaashis phone, "my god why did you text a novel?!" 

Kuroo looked down at her phone, secretly reading Akaashi's message while her boss blabbered on about sponsors and different advertising methods. She sent her a text back, "Sadly I won't be out of my meeting until 6, but I'll be over there as soon as I'm done." She sent the message and looked back up at her boss, pretending to pay attention.

Akaashi smirked at kenma, "guess who's coming over. Now its time to pick out-"

"Hah no, hoodies and sweats are enough for me." Kenma finished her food, groaning when akaashi walked towards her room. "Kaashi-"

"Friends help friends get laid right?" Akaashi turned on her room light, looking around, "oh baby, we need to clean up. You've got clothes.. Hiding?"

Kenma huffed softly, "depression ya know. Anyways it works for me-"

"Shut up we're cleaning. I can't believe kuroo-san stayed here twice." Akaashi mumbled, starting to help kenma clean her room. She let out a satisfied sigh when they finished cleaning. She looked through kenmas clothes,"wow you really do own sweats… uh"

Kenma sat on the bed watching her, "i mean an oversized hoodie, shorts and thigh highs work, no?"

"Genius. My work here is done." Akaashi grinned, walking out. 

Bokuto looked at herself in the mirror, fiddling with her hair some more before deciding that it was ok. She put on some perfume before grabbing her things and leaving a little bit early. On her way to Akaashi's she stopped by the store, picking out a nice bouquet of flowers for her. 

As soon as Kuroo was done with her meeting she got in the car and made her way to Kenma's apartment. Before she got out, she looked in the mirror, making sure that her makeup looked ok and that her hair wasn't too terrible looking.

Kenma had showered and gotten dressed in her oversized hoodie, shorts and thigh highs. She was in the kitchen cooking when a knock was heard. Akaashi hummed softly, going to open the door.

Bokuto stood outside the door with the flowers. As soon as she saw Akaashi her face turned bright red, "fuck you look hot," she blurted out without thinking, "I-I mean.. Y-You look really nice um.. I brought you flowers.." she bit her lip nervously, handing Akaashi the bouquet.

Akaashi blushed, eyeing bokuto up and down. She smiled, pulling bokuto close, "you look sexy bokuto-san. Thank you for the flowers, they're lovely." She kissed bokutos cheek, taking the flowers gently and walking into the kitchen with them.

Bokuto closed the door behind her and kicked off her shoes before following Akaashi into the kitchen. "So is there anything special planned for this evening, or did you just miss me?" She smiled.

"She needs to get laid." Kenma spoke, continuing to cook.

Akaashis eyes widened, "kenma! Im so sorry-"

"What? You whined and were drooling over her arm picture." Kenma looked back at them with a smirk, "mhm. Red face says everything. Anyways uh, im sure she missed you too." Kenma grinned.

Bokuto chuckled, wrapping her arms around Akaashi's waist and pulling her close, "Mm, I didn't know one picture would turn you on so much," she teased, "It's ok though. You know I'm always happy to help you with that."

Akaashi turned red, leaning by bokutos ear, "just imagining what you would do to me, i mean you can blame me. You have nice arms, and hands…. And I'd very much like them around my throat." She whispered, moving away to find a vase for the flowers. 

Bokuto bit her lip, watching as Akaashi got a vase for the flowers. She leaned against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest as she let her imagination run wild with all the things she could do to Akaashi.

Akaashi hummed softly, running water in the vase then pouring the packet into the water. She gently placed the flowers in the water, giving a smile to bokuto. She raised an eyebrow noticing the look in her eyes, "mm whatcha thinking about bokuto-san?" She whispered, walking over to bokuto. 

"Just imagining how good you would look in my actual jersey," Bokuto purred, wrapping her arms around Akaashi's waist and pulling her close. She leaned close to her ear whispering, "or pressed up against the wall wearing nothing at all."

Akaashi bit her lip, a small whine getting caught in her throat, "well.. I think both of those could happen." She whispered.

Kenma seemed to perk up when another knock was at the door. She looked at the two then mumbled a "watch that real quick" as she darted to the door.

As soon as Kenma opened the door, Kuroo gave her a grin, "Mm, you look sexy pudding. Did you really miss me that much?" She purred softly.

"Eh? Thigh highs and oversized hoodies huh?" Kenma smirked, pulling kuroo closer by her shirt, "so what if i did? Im a simp for someone in a suit." She purred. 

Kuroo grabbed her hips, pulling her even closer and kissing her softly, "I'd be careful if I were you pudding. You might just be too irresistible like this."

Kenma tugged on kuroos tie gently with a smirk, "hmm I'll take my chances," she leaned close to kuroos ear whispering, "daddy." She pulled back with a grin, going to head back into the kitchen.

Kuroo bit her lip, grabbing Kenma's arm before she could walk away. She pulled her back, gently pushing her against the wall and cornering her there, "not so fast pudding. You can't just act like a tease and expect me not to fight back."

Kenma squeaked, looking up at kuroo with a challenging grin, "and what are you going to do about it?" She purred, "now if you'll excuse me, i need to finish dinner." 

"Fine but you're gonna be dessert," she purred, pulling Kenma close and kissing her roughly, nipping at her bottom lip before letting her go.

Kenma whimpered quietly, kissing kuroo and biting her bottom lip, "we'll see about that, daddy." She teased, winking as she pulled back. She tried to ignore the redness in her face as she walked back into the kitchen.

Kuroo followed her into the kitchen, giving Bokuto and Akaashi a smile. She came up behind Kenma placing her hands on her hips, "need any help with dinner?" She asked, giving her a fake, innocent smile.

Kenma glanced up at kuroo then back down at the food,"mm no, don't think so." She hummed, bending over slightly to grab a pan, making sure to move her hips and stand back up slowly. 

Kuroo smirked, playing with the hem of Kenma's sweater before slowly sliding her hands underneath it, "mm, are you sure, pudding?" She purred softly, giving her a grin.

Kenma bit her lip, nodding, "mm im sure, im almost done anyways." She purred, moving her hips slightly. She placed some of the pork on the pan, bending over once more to place it in the oven. She hummed as she set the timer. 

"Such a tease," Kuroo hummed softly, kissing Kenma on the forehead, "is daddy gonna have to teach you a lesson later?" She whispered in her ear.

Kenmas eyes rolled as she bit her lip, "no daddy.." She whispered, looking at kuroo eagerly, "how can i make it up to you?" She whispered softly.

"Hmm.. maybe if you were a good girl for me," Kuroo purred softly, wrapping her arms around her waist, "or do you not know how to be a good girl?"

Kenma bit her lip, turning to face kuroo, "w-what if i don't know how.." She asked softly, fiddling with kuroos tie.

"I guess I'll just have to teach you then, huh?" Kuroo whispered, giving her a playful smirk.

Kenma nodded slowly, "teach me." She purred, giving kuroos tie another tug as she got on her tip toes to kiss kuroo softly. She turned back to face the food.

Kuroo kissed her back softly, "after dinner I will," she hummed, giving her a smile. 

Bokuto glanced over at the two before turning back to Akaashi, "And she called you the horny one.. that must be saying something," she teased lightly.

Akaashi tilted her head slightly confused, turning to look at kenma and kuroo then back to bokuto, "huh? I mean i am more than her typically-"

Kenma hummed, turning off the timer when it went off. She grabbed an oven mitt then leaned over again to grab the food, a soft smile on her face.

"It looks delicious," Kuroo smiled, lowering her voice, "almost as delicious as you." 

"Hmm, maybe it's just with Kuroo then" Bokuto shrugged, kissing her on the forehead.

Akaashi shrugged, blushing some, "like me with you." She hummed softly.

Kenma turned red, looking up at kuroo, "you can't just say things like that," she whispered. Kenma bit her lip as she checked the ramen, clearing her throat, "food is ready, i hope pork ramen is alright." She hummed, "also what would everyone like to drink?"

"Water is fine," Bokuto hummed softly, giving Kenma a smile, "thank you for dinner." 

"I'll take a water too," Kuroo smiled, kissing Kenma on the cheek.

Kenma nodded, moving away from kuroo to grab them water. She walked to the table with two bottles then looked at akaashi, "are you having wine?"

"Mhm, just half a glass though." Akaashi looked over at kenma, grabbing a wine glass.

Bokuto and Kuroo sat down at the table, leaving spaces for Akaashi and Kenma to sit next to them.

Akaashi hummed softly as she helped kenma make bowls for the two, sending her a wink as she walked over to them. She sent bokutos bowl down then turned to sent kuroos down, bending slightly. She hummed and walked back into the kitchen, grabbing her bowl and drink.

Kenma made her bowl then started to pack up some of the extra food. She grabbed her soda and bowl then headed to the table. She sat by kuroo, giving her a smile and starting to eat. 

"Thank you, Kaashi" Bokuto grinned, waiting for Kuroo to look away and then sneakily grabbing Akaashi's ass when she bent over before pulling her hand away, "it looks delicious." 

"Thank you for the meal pudding," Kuroo smiled, squeezing Kenma's thigh when she sat down.

Kenma squirmed some, nodding, "no problem, enjoy." She hummed with a smile.

Akaashi sent bokuto a look then nodded, sitting down to eat. 

As they ate Bokuto occasionally placed her hand on Akaashi's thigh, teasingly dragging her nails along it or giving it a squeeze.

Akaashi shifted slightly, sending another look towards bokuto then taking a sip of her wine. "Kenma, the foods really good thank you."

Kenma looked up and gave a nod, "mhm, you're welcome. What movie did you all want to watch?" 

"Anything's fine with me," Bokuto grinned, taking another bite of her food. 

"Hmm, I dunno. Are there any good ones you recommend, pudding?" Kuroo hummed, leaning closer to Kenma and whispering, "right now all I want to watch is you."

Kenmas eyes widened as she looked at kuroo, "i-" her face flushed, "uh.. I mean theres some great Pokémon movies." She cleared her throat, looking away.

"Oh, is it the pocket monsters movie?" Akaashi asked, raising an eyebrow between the two.

Kenma bit her lip, "well, we don't have to watch Pokémon…" she mumbled.

"I didn't know they made pokemon movies," Kuroo hummed, looking over at Kenma, "are they as good as the games?" 

"I think I saw one a while ago with Hinata," Bokuto smiled, "it was pretty good actually."

Akaashi nodded, "yes they make movies, kenma always goes to them. I think its the only time she ever goes to the movies."

Kenma blushed, looking at her food, "shut up kaashi… anyways i think theres some documentary you wanted to watch hm?"

"Hmm, I dunno about documentaries.. Bokuto's kind of a cry baby when it comes to them," Kuroo teased. 

"I- Sh-Shut up! I am not!" Bokuto huffed, turning red. 

"You called me at 1 am sobbing over a penguin documentary…" Kuroo mumbled. 

"All of Gustavo's penguin friends died.." she said softly, pouting "how could you not be sad at something like that?"

Akaashi squeezed bokutos thigh, "i find it endearing." She hummed softly, making sure to drag her nails down her thigh as she pulled her hand away.

Kenma hummed, "theres always scary movies but if bokuto cries at documentaries im sure Shell cry at scary movies." 

"Hmm, there's always romance movies," Kuroo suggested, teasingly running her fingers up Kenma's thigh. "I'm sure Bo could handle those."

Kenma looked over at kuroo with a blank expression, "straight or…?"

Akaashi laughed quietly, taking another sip of her wine, "oh my god kenma."

"No im serious straight romance or not because men ain't shit." Kenma looked at akaashi.

"I don't think any of us actually want the straight kind pudding," Kuroo hummed, looking over at Kenma. 

Kenma grinned softly, gently brushing her foot up and down kuroo’s leg, “good. I just had to make sure.” she smirked, “i think i know just the movie then.” 

Akaashi looked at kenma, “is it-”

“Shh, you’ll see.” kenma purred softly.

"Oh, not even a hint?" Kuroo smirked, dragging her nails up and down Kenma's thigh. 

Kenma grinned softly, shaking her head no, “not one. Kaashi does know what it is though.” 

"How good is it?" Bokuto asked, looking over at Akaashi with a smile. 

Akaashi nodded, “it's… good.” she gave a look to Kenma then continued to eat. When akaashi was done she got up to put away her dish then went to turn on the movie. After she had gotten the movie set up she came back to help clear the table and wash the dishes. Kenma hummed softly as she got up, shooing akaashi away once more, “go sit down, i got this.” she watched akaashi head into the living room then she went back to washing up the dishes.

"Need any help pudding?" Kuroo purred, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I could help with the dishes." 

Bokuto sat down on the couch next to Akaashi, wrapping her arm around her shoulder, "So what's this movie about, hm? You and Kenma seem pretty secretive about it" 

Akaashi hummed softly, grabbing one of the blankets on the couch and pulling it over them, “it's good, very… good.” she teased, looking at bokuto.

“Hm? No it's okay, I’m almost done.” Kenma hummed, finishing the dishes then moving to grab a container for the leftover ramen. She looked over at kuroo, “actually.. Can you reach that.. Please..” she mumbled, looking at the higher shelf.

Kuroo reached up and grabbed the container, handing it to Kenma. She smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead. 

"Hmm, is it really that good?" Bokuto purred, running her hand up Akaashi's thigh as far as it would go and giving her a small kiss on the shoulder. 

Akaashi hummed softly, shifting some, “I mean the sex is.” she grinned softly, looking at bokuto.

Kenma smiled as she finished packing up the food, “thank you, now onto the movie.” she hummed, putting the food in the fridge. 

Kuroo grinned, following Kenma into the living room and sitting down on the couch next to her. 

Bokuto blushed softly, biting her lip, "hmm, well maybe afterwards we can reenact it together," she whispered in her ear. 

Akaashi bit her lip, nodding slowly, “mm maybe. Ah welcome back you two, are you ready?”

Kenma nodded, sitting on the couch next to kuroo and bringing her knees to her chest, “can you hand me that blanket by you?”

Akaashi nodded, tossing the blanket to Kenma then clicking play. Kenma put the blanket over them then gave a grin as she placed her hand on kuroos thigh, “you’ll love it.” she whispered.

Kuroo smiled, wrapping her arm around Kenma and pulling her closer, "I'm sure I will, pudding." She hummed softly.

Kenma hummed, starting to watch the movie, occasionally squeezing kuroos thigh. 

Kuroo bit her lip, trailing her fingers up Kenma's thigh and teasing at the hem of her hoodie. Once one of the sex scenes started playing she moved her hand underneath her hoodie, giving her a playful smirk. 

Kenma bit her lip as she looked over at kuroo, moving slightly then looking back at the movie. 

Akaashi trailed her hand up bokutos thigh, giving a squeeze and shifting to be close by her ear, “you wanna reenact that?” she purred.

"Fuck, you know I do," Bokuto whispered back, leaning closer and gently nibbling on her ear lobe. She placed her hand on Akaashi's thigh, giving it a squeeze. 

Kuroo smirked, giving Kenma a kiss on the cheek and then a couple more on her neck before pulling away and going back to watching the movie. 

Kenma closed her eyes, letting out a tiny gasp when kuroo kissed her neck. She bit her lip as she dragged her nails on kuroos thigh, looking at the movie.

Akaashi gave a smirk as she moved bokuto's hand to the waistband of her shorts, winking then turning her attention back to the movie.

Bokuto bit her lip, pulling Akaashi onto her lap and resting her head on her shoulder, "pay attention to the movie," she whispered softly in her ear before sliding her hand down Akaashi's shorts and running her fingers along her folds. 

"Hmm, what's the matter pudding?" Kuroo whispered in Kenma's ear, "do you want daddy to fuck you like those girls?" she grinned. 

Kenma licked her lips, nodding slowly, “p-please..” she whispered, squirming some.

Akaashi leaned back on bokuto's chest, biting her lip as she continued to watch the movie.

Bokuto continued to tease Akaashi, running her fingers back and forth, occasionally rubbing them over her clit. As soon as the scene ended she pulled her hand out and wrapped her arms around Akaashi's waist, giving her a mischievous grin. 

"Such a naughty girl," Kuroo whispered, kissing her neck again, "I guess I still have to teach you how to be good, huh?" 

Kenma bit her lip, squeezing kuroos thigh, “don't be a tease, daddy.” she whispered.

Akaashi let out a quiet whine, dragging her nails on the sides of bokuto's thighs impatiently. 

Bokuto smirked, running her hands along Akaashi's thighs and hips, "you know I have to wear shorts to practice," she whispered, "you want all the girls to see the scratches?" 

"Hmm, would you rather me fuck you right now?" Kuroo purred quietly, leaving kisses all along Kenma's neck and shoulder, "right in front of Kaashi and Bo?" 

Kenma let out a quiet yes, moving kuroos hand closer to her shorts, “please daddy.” she whispered.

Akaashi smirked softly, “I know you wear thigh high knee pads, besides… they'll know you're taken.” she whispered, dragging her nails once more.

Bokuto grinned, sliding her hands up Akaashi's shirt and grabbing her boobs. She left small kisses along her neck, "leave as many marks as you want, sexy" she hummed. 

Kuroo spread Kenma's legs apart a little bit and slid her hand down her shorts. "Someone's seems turned on already," she purred, rubbing Kenma's clit. 

Kenma chewed on her lip, leaning her head on kuroos shoulder, “I can't help it..” she whispered.

Akaashi smirked, tilting her head slightly to give her more access. She scratched harder, biting her lip.

Bokuto pinched one of Akaashi's nipples, sliding her other hand back down into her shorts to tease her some more, "you get turned on so easily, huh sexy?" She whispered, "if one picture made you this horny I can only imagine what some other pictures might do," 

"Hmm, it's too bad you can't be loud for me," Kuroo purred, slowly sliding one of her fingers into Kenma's needy hole, "I wanted to make you scream my name," 

Kenmas breath hitched, leaning by kuroos ear to let out a needy moan, “daddy, i wanna scream your name.” she whispered, biting kuroos ear lobe then pulling back.

Akaashi licked her lips eagerly, “what can i say? You’re too sexy for your own good.” she purred, kissing bokutos cheek, “i want more.”

Bokuto smirked, kissing Akaashi eagerly and nipping at her bottom lip, "come get more of me then," she whispered in her ear. 

"Mmm, it's a shame you can't," Kuroo whispered, slowly thrusting her finger in and out of Kenma before adding another one, "I mean, what would Bokuto and Akaashi think, hm?" 

Kenma whined quietly, moving her hips, “k-kuroo..” she bit her lip, trying to focus on the movie.

Akaashi kissed bokuto back, biting her lip then tugging on it, moving slightly to unbutton bokutos pants. She kissed bokutos cheek then moved to kissing her neck as she slipped her hand down bokutos pants, purring softly, “someones excited.” she teased.

"Hmm, I think you're the excited one here," Bokuto teased, rubbing her finger along Akaashi's clit before moving it down and slowly pushing it inside of her. 

Kuroo spread her fingers apart, thrusting them in and out, trying to work Kenma open. "Don't forget, you have to keep quiet," she whispered, nipping lightly at Kenma's neck. 

Kenma nodded slowly, biting her lip harder as she tilted her head back. She moved her legs to open them slightly, running her hand down kuroos chest.

Akaashi bit bokuto's neck, sucking lightly to leave marks. She moved up by bokuto's ear moaning quietly, “are you sure you're not excited? You feel like you are.” she teased, lightly rubbing bokutos clit. 

Bokuto bit her lip, trying not to moan, "you're just too much of a tease," she purred softly, slowly thrusting her finger in and out of Akaashi. 

Kuroo pushed her fingers in further, rubbing them along Kenma's sweet spot. She slid her other hand up Kenma's shirt, teasing at her nipples. 

Kenma arched into kuroos touch, squeezing kuroos thigh, “f-fuck..” she whispered, biting her lip harder.

Akaashi smirked softly, rubbing bokutos clit at a teasingly slow pace, “i don't know what youre talking about.” she purred, nibbling on bokuto's ear lobe.

Bokuto groaned quietly, wrapping her hand around Akaashi's throat, "mm don't lie Kaashi," she whispered softly, sliding in another finger and quickly finding her sweet spot. 

Kuroo grinned, picking up the pace a little bit continuing to run her fingers against Kenma's sweet spot. She added another finger, stretching her open even more. 

Kenma whimpered, looking at kuroo with needy eyes, “please daddy.. Ngh.. don't stop-” she whispered, kissing her roughly.

Akaashis eyes rolled back as she let out a gasp, her lips parting, “im not bokuto-san…” she purred, running her finger between bokuto's folds.

"Hmm, I don't believe you," Bokuto whispered, nipping lightly at Akaashi's neck and running her fingers back and forth along her sweet spot, "you're always a tease."

Kuroo kissed her back, biting her bottom lip and giving it a tug. She thrusted her fingers in and out of her, enjoying the sweet sounds that she made, "I won't stop pudding.. I want you to cum for me," she whispered. 

Kenma whimpered against kuroos lips, moving her hips slightly, “fuck-” she hid her face in kuroos neck, biting down to hide her moans.

Akaashi smirked slightly, sending her a look when the credits started rolling, “my room, now.” she purred. 

Bokuto grinned, picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom. She closed the door behind them, pushing Akaashi against the wall and kissing her roughly, "you make it so hard to be good, you know that?" She growled softly. 

As soon as Bokuto and Akaashi had left, Kuroo grinned, moving her fingers even faster. She kissed her way down Kenma's neck, occasionally nipping at it. 

Kenma moaned, tilting her head to give kuroo more access, “p-please- i need more- i need you” she whined.

Akaashi gasped, giving a grin to bokuto, “why be good when you can be bad and have more fun?” she purred playfully, pulling bokuto's shirt up as she attacked her neck with kisses and bites.

Bokuto helped her pull her shirt off and toss it on the ground. She carried Akaashi to the bed, setting her down and crawling on top of her. She hooked her thumbs under Akaashi's shorts, pulling them off. 

Kuroo pulled Kenma's shorts and underwear off, giving herself better access. "So needy for me," she teased, leaving small hickies along Kenma's neck. 

Kenma moaned, running her hand through kuroos hair, “d-daddy. I'm so close please-” she whimpered, moving her hips, “m-make me scream your name”

Akaashi grinned as she unhooked bokutos bra, licking her lips eagerly, “fuck youre so sexy bokuto..” she whined quietly, pulling off her own top to show bokuto the lingerie set she was wearing. 

"God, you look so good," Bokuto groaned softly. She sat in between Akaashi's legs, holding her hips down and slowly rubbing her thumb over her clit, "you look so beautiful and sexy," she purred. 

Kuroo used her other hand to gently rub Kenma's clit while she thrusted inside of her, "you're being such a good girl for daddy." 

Kenma whimpered, “only for you daddy-” she moved her hips towards kuroo, biting her lip hard.

Akaashi tried moving her hips, moaning softly, “bokuto-san please… dont tease me fuck.” she whined. Akaashi purred, lifting her hips she pushed bokuto down, straddling her waist. Akaashi purred once more, kissing her way down bokuto's chest. She teasingly pinched one of bokuto's nipples, licking the other one, “you look so good underneath me.” she mocked.

"Hmm, I dunno about that Kaashi," Bokuto grinned, grabbing Akaashi's wrists and flipping them over. She pinned her wrists above her head and stuck her knee in between her thighs, "I think I look better on top." 

Kuroo gently pushed Kenma back against the couch and got in between her thighs. She left small kisses and bites along her inner thighs before dragging her tongue across her clit and looking up at her with a mischievous grin. 

Kenma squirmed, looking down at kuroo with needy eyes, “p-please- i've been good-” she whimpered, biting her lip nervously. 

Akaashi groaned, looking up at bokuto. She huffed softly, trying to move, a soft moan leaving her lips when she moved against bokuto's thigh. “Shut up… maybe i wanted to be on top..” she mumbled.

"Mm, well if you wanna be on top so bad you'll have to fight me for it," Bokuto grinned. She hooked her thumbs underneath the waistband of Akaashi's panties, pulling them off, "who knows, maybe I'll let you win." She winked. 

Kuroo smirked, thrusting her fingers along Kenma's sweet spot while she used her tongue to tease at her clit, "mm, you have been a good girl," Kuroo purred. 

Kenmas eyes rolled back as she arched her back, “fuck- ngh- daddy!” she cried as she came. She whined quietly, looking down at kuroo.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, “mhm, sure. You wouldn't have flipped me over if you wanted me to win.” she hummed softly, moving her hips slowly.

"Hmm, maybe not," Bokuto hummed, moving down and leaving kisses along Akaashi's inner thighs, "but that doesn't mean you can't try and fight back." 

Kuroo pulled her fingers out slowly and captured Kenma's lips in her own, "you were such a good girl," she purred softly. 

Kenma kissed kuroo softly, wrapping her legs around kuroos waist. She gave a grin, “not quite,” she purred, bringing kuroos fingers to her lips then licking them clean. “Now I am.” she hummed.

Akaashi smirked some as she moved to sit up, “you sure about that? Because I will until I’m tired then.” she teased lightly.

Bokuto grinned, wrapping her hand around Akaashi's throat, "I'm always ready for a challenge, sexy."

Kuroo blushed softly, moving to lay down next to Kenma. She pulled Kenma into her arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Kenma blushed some, sitting up to pull her underwear and shorts back on. “Mm is it your turn now?” she grinned softly.

Akaashi bit her lip, looking at bokuto with lust filled eyes, “oh yeah? I’ll challenge you then.” she mumbled.

"Bring it on then," Bokuto smirked, sitting up some, "let's see how fiesty you can really be." 

"Hmm, I think it is," Kuroo purred, kissing Kenma softly and running her fingers through her hair.

Kenma grinned softly, kissing back as she moved to kiss kuroos neck, fiddling with her tie to loosen it. She hummed softly as she sat up to unbutton kuroos top.

Akaashi grinned, sitting up kissing bokutos chest softly. She bit bokutos chest, sucking to leave a hickey. "Mine." She mumbled, moving to sit on her knees, pushing bokuto down with a grin. Akaashi grabbed bokutos jeans and tugged them down, "you're way too dressed." She purred. Once bokuto's pants were off she gave a smirk, pinning her arms above her head and looking down at bokuto, "mhm, you look good like this." She teased lightly, running her other hand down to rub bokuto's clit over her underwear. 

Bokuto moaned softly, grinding her hips down against Akaashi's hand. She squirmed some, breaking free from Akaashi's grip. She wrapped her arms around the other girl, pulling her down and crashing their lips together, "fuck Kaashi," she groaned softly. 

Kuroo smiled, pulling Kenma closer and running her hands up underneath her hoodie, "if I have to be undressed, I think you should too." She hummed softly.

Kenma nodded, "of course thats only fair.. Maybe not out where they could walk out hm?" She got up, tugging on kuroos tie gently and walking backwards towards her bedroom. She purred once inside her room she closed the door, gently pushing kuroo against it. A soft grin crossing her lips as she continued to unbutton her shirt.

Akaashi smirked, kissing back roughly as she continued to slowly rub bokutos clit. She hummed softly, grabbing bokutos wrists and pinning them above her head once more, "awh what's wrong? I thought you wanted a challenge?" She teased, biting and tugging on bokutos bottom lip.

"Oh I do," Bokuto hummed, looking Akaashi up and down and licking her lips, "but I have such a lovely view like this. A sexy, naked girl pinning me down? I don't think anything could compare to that." She grinned, breaking free from Akaashi's grip once more and rolling them both over so that she was on top. She grabbed Akaashi's wrists, pinning them above her head, "mm unless of course, she was underneath me instead." 

Kuroo smirked, tilting Kenma's chin up and kissing her softly. She pulled away for a second so that she could pull Kenma's hoodie off before kissing her again, "maybe I should wear ties around you more often" she teased, "you seem to like them,"

Kenma nodded in the kiss, "they're so sexy, especially on you." She purred, finishing the buttons on her shirt and pulling back to run her hand down kuroos chest. She licked her lips some as she looked at kuroo, "you're really sexy, fuck." She hummed, starting to unbutton kuroos pants.

Akaashi squeaked softly, looking up at bokuto with a small glare, "well, that's just rude. I was having so much fun." She hummed softly.

"I thought you wanted a challenge though," Bokuto teased. She kissed Akaashi softly, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and chest. She used one of her hands to rub teasing circles around Akaashi's clit. 

Kuroo slipped out of her shirt, letting it fall to the ground. She grabbed Kenma's hips, pulling her closer and kissing her again, "you're irresistible, pudding.. I want more of you." 

Kenma moaned softly, tugging off kuroos pants eagerly, “I want you, more of you daddy.” she purred, reaching her hands up kuroos back and scratching her way down. 

Akaashi moaned softly, squirming under bokuto's touch, “i just wanted to make you feel good bokuto-san.” she whined softly, looking up at bokuto.

"Mmm, but I wanna make you feel good too," Bokuto hummed softly, slowly sliding one of her fingers into Akaashi, "I wanna hear you moaning my name," 

Kuroo groaned softly, picking Kenma up and setting her down on the bed before crawling on top of her, "I'll give you all of me, pudding" she hummed softly, kissing eagerly. 

Kenma moaned, dragging her nails down kuroo’s back again, “good, I’ll give you all of me,” she purred, kissing kuroo roughly.

Akaashi gave bokuto a challenging smirk, “well, if you want me to moan your name, I guess you better do a good job, hm?” she teased.

Bokuto grinned, spreading Akaashi's legs apart and sitting in between them, "don't worry, I will," she winked, adding another finger and slowly thrusting them in and out. 

Kuroo kissed her back, biting her bottom lip and giving it a gentle tug. She unhooked Kenma's bra, pulling it off of her and grabbing her boobs. 

Kenma moaned softly, reaching around to unhook kuroos bra, licking kuroos lip playfully. She dragged her nails down kuroos sides while whining quietly. 

Akaashi bit her lip, leaning her head back as she held back a moan. She gave bokuto another smirk to see what she’d do.

Bokuto pushed her fingers in further, rubbing them along Akaashi's sweet spot. She left small kisses and bites along Akaashi's thighs, making sure not to leave any marks. 

Kuroo pinched one of Kenma's nipples, giving her a playful smirk. She left a small trail of kisses down her chest until she got to the waistband of her shorts.

Kenma bit her lip, giving a small tug on kuroos tie, "i wanna-" she blushed, looking away, "never mind."

Akaashi let out a moan, arching her back slightly, "bokuto-san- there." She whined, moving her hips towards bokuto.

Bokuto smirked, dragging her tongue across Akaashi's clit before going back to kissing her thighs. She sent her a teasing look as she spread her fingers apart, hitting her sweet spot again. 

"Mm, tell me what you want pudding," Kuroo hummed softly, looking up at her, "I'll give it to you,"

Kenma sat up, slipping out of her shorts and underwear then tugging down kuroos underwear. She felt her face burning as she motioned for kuroo to lay down, "just- i saw it and i wanna try it- but trust me, please?" She bit her lip, moving between kuroos legs.

Akaashi bit her lip, reaching down to grab bokutos hair and give a tug. She gave a cheeky grin as she looked down at bokuto, "oh, i thought you wanted me to moan your name?"

"You will be," Bokuto grinned back at her, "but it's so fun to tease you too," she purred, using her tongue to draw teasing circles around Akaashi's clit, "mm, it's so fun to watch you squirm too,"

Kuroo laid down, giving Kenma a small smile, "I trust you pudding," she hummed softly.

Kenma blushed, running her hand down kuroos body softly. She turned her body to the side, moving one of her legs over kuroos, biting her lip as she moved her hips slowly. She looked over at kuroo to see her reaction.

Akaashi gripped bokutos hair tighter, moving her hips up to meet her tongue, "dont be an ass." She mumbled, looking down at bokuto.

"Mm, I don't know what you're talking about," Bokuto teased, dragging her tongue across her clit again before gently sucking on it. She slowly slid another finger into Akaashi, thrusting them in and out. 

Kuroo moaned softly, tilting her head back, "you feel amazing," she purred, looking at Kenma with lust filled eyes.

Kenma licked her lips, moving her hips slightly faster, soft moans leaving her lips. "Fuck daddy." She whined, dragging her nails down kuroos chest and thigh as she continued moving.

Akaashis eyes rolled back, soft pants leaving her lips as she squirmed under bokutos touch, "f-fuck kou- god that feels so good-" she whimpered.

Bokuto smiled, moving her fingers faster and using her other hand to drag her nails down Akaashi's thigh. She curled her fingers slightly, putting more pressure on her sweet spot. 

Kuroo groaned, moving her hips back against Kenma's, "mm, fuck you feel so good," she moaned.

Kenma tilted her head back, moaning louder as she rolled her hips slowly. She panted softly as she kept grinding her hips against kuroos.

Akaashi arched her back as she moaned out bokutos name. Her grip in bokutos hair tightened as she came, "fuck.." She mumbled, releasing her grip on bokutos hair, "sorry." 

"Mm, it's ok" Bokuto grinned, licking her lips and her fingers, "You taste delicious," she purred, winking at Akaashi. 

Kuroo moaned, sliding her hands up Kenma's thighs and dragging her nails along them. She bit her lip, feeling herself getting closer.

Kenma panted softly, whining when kuroo drug her nails, "ngh.. Daddy im so close- fuck this feels so good-" she bit her lip, rolling her hips faster.

Akaashi blushed, looking away, "thats so embarrassing… dont just say things like that." She bit her lip.

"But it's true," Bokuto smirked, leaning up and kissing Akaashi softly. She cupped her face gently, pulling away and giving her a small smile. 

"F-Fuck.." Kuroo moaned, trying to match Kenma's pace. She bit her lip harder, gripping the sheets as she came. Soft pants left her lips as she looked up at Kenma.

Kenma tilted her head back, continuing to move her hips until she came, a high pitched moan leaving her lips. She panted softly, moving her leg and sitting between kuroos legs. Kenma purred softly as she ran a finger between kuroos folds then brought it to her lips, licking it clean, "yummy." She grinned.

Akaashi kissed bokuto softly, gently pushing her down. She kissed bokutos cheek, moving to her neck and scratching down bokutos thighs teasingly. 

Bokuto moaned quietly, watching Akaashi with lust filled eyes, "Such a tease," she purred softly. 

A small whine left Kuroo's lips as she watched Kenma lick her fingers clean. She pulled the smaller girl into her arms, kissing her softly, "you felt amazing," she hummed.

Kenma squeaked softly, wrapping her legs around kuroo, "and you taste amazing." She purred softly, "but thanks for uh, trusting me." She smiled, kissing kuroo softly.

Akaashi smirked, looking down at bokuto, "mm, it's so fun to watch you squirm. Sound familiar?" She teased, pinching one of bokutos nipples, "oh im going to have so much fun with you."

Bokuto bit her lip, running her hands down Akaashi's sides, "don't threaten me with a good time, Kaashi" she winked. 

"Of course," Kuroo smiled, wrapping her arms around Kenma's waist. She hummed softly, giving her a kiss on the forehead, "you're beautiful," she mumbled.

Kenma blushed, looking at kuroo, "i- thank you.." She mumbled, hiding her face in kuroos neck.

Akaashi grinned, "famous last words." She purred softly, hooking her thumbs in bokutos underwear and pulling them down. She hummed softly placing her thigh in between bokutos legs, "move your hips, pretty." She purred, biting bokutos neck and sucking softly.

Bokuto bit her lip, groaning softly. She grinded her hips down against Akaashi's thigh, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

Kuroo rubbed Kenma's back gently. She grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around both of them and holding Kenma close, "Hey pudding?" She hummed softly.

Kenma hummed softly, looking up at kuroo, "hey rooster?" She kissed kuroos cheek softly, "on a separate note, sorry i marked the hell out of you."

Akaashi smiled, watching bokuto. She leaned by bokutos ear, "you're doing so good baby." She praised, nibbling on bokutos ear lobe. She pulled back, kissing down bokutos chest, leaving small hickies.

Bokuto moaned softly, tangling her fingers in Akaashi's hair and tugging gently. She moved her hips faster, biting her lip, "fuck you feel good," she purred. 

"It's fine," Kuroo hummed softly, brushing a strand of hair out of Kenma's face, "I marked you up a lot too."

"Eh?! I have work goober!" Kenma squeaked, looking at kuroo. "But uh- did you want to say something earlier?"

Akaashi grinned, moving her thigh away as she cupped bokutos cheek, teasingly licking her lips. "Beg, you seem to get excited with praise. Be good and you'll be praised." She purred, dragging her nails down bokutos chest.

Bokuto whined when Akaashi pulled her leg away, "Please Kaashi… I'll be good for you, I promise" she begged, "please touch me" 

"Fuck, I'm sorry" Kuroo bit her lip nervously, "um.. I really like you Kenma and I was just wondering- will you be my girlfriend?"

Kenma sat up slowly, looking at kuroo, "i-" she turned red, "i like you too… but im not gonna stop dancing… if that will be a problem then I'm going to say no… if not then yes." She bit her lip.

Akaashi grinned softly, moving her thigh back, "mm look at you being a good girl for me. Gosh I've barely done anything and you're turning to mush." She teased, kissing bokutos chest then licking one of her nipples, twisting and pulling at the other.

Bokuto whimpered, moaning softly "you just feel so good Kaashi," Bokuto purred, running her hands along Akaashi's hips and squeezing her ass, "how am I supposed to resist you like this." 

"I- Kenma I'm not gonna make you change your job for me. That's ridiculous," Kuroo cupped her face gently, looking into her eyes, "I don't mind that you're a dancer. You're great at it and it makes you happy and that's all I care about." She said softly.

Kenma smiled softly, kissing kuroo then pulling back to hug her tightly, "then yes rooster. I'll be your girlfriend." She smiled more, hiding her face in kuroos neck.

Akaashi licked her nipple, giving a soft suck then moving to the other nipple. She purred softly, kissing her way down bokutos chest, giving a teasing lick on her clit. She hummed softly, pulling away and moving her hand to rub bokutos clit slowly, "you look so sexy.. So good for me." She praised.

Bokuto moaned, trying to grind her hips down against Akaashi's fingers, "please Kaashi," she whimpered softly, "d-dont tease me." 

Kuroo hugged her back, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She laid down, pulling Kenma on top of her and covering them back up with the blankets.

Kenma purred softly, snuggling into kuroo, "heh, i have a girlfriend." She smiled as she closed her eyes.

Akaashi grinned, "hmm sound familiar? I suppose since you've been good I'll give you what you want." She hummed, moving her finger at a faster pace. She took her other hand and slowly teased a finger at bokutos hole. 

Bokuto bit her lip, trying to hold back her moans, "F-Fuck.. yes," she whimpered, looking up at Akaashi with needy eyes, "I need more." 

Kuroo smiled, rubbing Kenma's back gently and kissing her on the top of the head, "my girlfriend is prettier," she hummed softly, closing her eyes.

Kenma fell asleep, laying on top of kuroo. She stayed close and occasionally placed my kisses on kuroos neck while sleeping.

Akaashi nodded, pushing in one finger, immediately curling it as she thrusted it in and out. She continued rubbing bokutos clit, soon adding another finger, "such a good girl." She purred.

Bokuto covered her mouth, trying to silence her whines and moans. She rolled her hips, trying to grind down on Akaashi's fingers. 

Kuroo smiled, gently running her fingers through Kenma's hair until she eventually fell asleep. She snored softly, holding Kenma close to her.

Kenma slept for a few hours, waking up with a quiet whine. She nuzzled into kuroo, trying to fall back asleep.

Akaashi tsked, "why are you covering your mouth sexy? I wanna hear you." She purred, curling her fingers on bokutos sweet spot.

"F-Fuck Kaashi!" Bokuto moaned, panting softly, "p-please don't stop.." she whined, looking up at Akaashi with needy eyes. 

Kuroo snuggled closer to her, nuzzling her face in her hair, "mm mine…" she mumbled softly in her sleep.

Kenma hummed in response, placing a soft kiss on kuroos neck.

Akaashi nodded, rubbing bokutos clit faster and curling her fingers against bokutos sweet spot repeatedly.

Bokuto arched her back, moaning Akaashi's name as she came. Soft pants left her lips as she sat up slightly, giving Akaashi a kiss. 

Kuroo woke up a couple hours later with Kenma still cuddled next to her. She smiled softly, running her fingers through the girl's hair and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Kenma stirred some, nuzzling into kuroo, "cold," she mumbled softly.

Akaashi smiled, kissing bokuto back and pulling her fingers out. She purred softly as she licked them clean, "mm you did so good baby." She praised.

Bokuto blushed softly as she watched Akaashi clean her fingers. "You felt amazing," she purred. 

Kuroo wrapped her arms around Kenma, holding her close. She pulled the blankets over them more, trying to block out the cold.

Kenma hummed softly, nuzzling closer to kuroo. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Akaashi gave a smile, kissing bokutos forehead, "you taste amazing." She purred softly, laying down next to bokuto.

Bokuto wrapped her arms around Akaashi, snuggling close to her, "mm, hey Kaashi?" She said softly, looking up at her. 

Kuroo smiled, kissing her on the top of the head. She closed her eyes, trying to fall back asleep.

Kenma curled closer to kuroo, tangling her legs with kuroos.

Akaashi looked over at bokuto, "hm?" She pulled the covers over them.

"Um.. I like you a lot Akaashi.. you're really sweet and amazing and beautiful and I just- will you go out with me?" Bokuto asked nervously, biting her bottom lip.

Akaashis eyes widened as she looked away, "i-" she frowned softly, "i want too.. But ya know feelings aren't my strongest suit.. What if I'm not good enough?" 

"I think you're amazing already," Bokuto said softly, cupping Akaashi's face, "It's ok if you're not good with feelings.. I'm not the best with them either but we could work on them together."

Akaashis eyes softened as she nodded slowly, "I'd like that.." She gave a small smile.

Bokuto smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "so um.. is that a yes?" She asked.

Akaashi nodded, "yes.. Yes its a yes." She smiled softly, kissing bokuto.


End file.
